Prince Chaos
by canbea
Summary: Questioning Dumbledore in his first year Harry decided to investigate into the Dark Arts. Soon he starts turning towards the Dark. Now after the Death of Sirius and the abandonment of Remus Harry snaps and joins The Dark Lord. Powerful!Dark!Harry HPLV
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Questioning Dumbledore in his first year Harry decided to investigate into the Dark Arts. Soon he was trying to learn all spells he could get his hands on and starts turning towards the Dark. Now after the Death of Sirius and the abandonment of Remus Harry snaps and joins The Dark Lord. Powerful!Dark!Harry Eventual HPLV

**Author Note:** Well Hey there guys! Okay so this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfic. I've been working on this for a while now so I have a couple chapters all ready to upload today. This is still a work in progress but I wanted to write a few chapters first. Yes this **will** be **Slash**! If you don't like that well... it's not really my problem, you're the one who found you're way here. Any questions will be answered so don't hesitate to ask.

**Warnings for this chapter:**None so far... surprising for me really.

* * *

><p>As I sat in <em>Grimmauld Place <em>after my fifth year at Hogwarts, I gazed around the kitchen I was sat in. I had been allowed to stay here for a couple of weeks but I have to go back to Dursley's tomorrow. No matter how much I begged I was still being forced to go back because of the blood wards. I looked at the face of each person who sat at the dinner table with me. I analysed them as they talked without a care in the world, as if I wasn't even there.

I hated them.

I could see their magic pulsing around there bodies and I could see the hatred and disgust they all felt for me. If only they knew I could see their feelings all the time through their magic. The amount of times I've been able to see their true feelings as they've lied though their teeth to me is countless.

I always used to think the way I could see magic was normal for a wizard but after a lot of research and coming up with nothing at all I figured it couldn't be normal. Of course it's not. Nothing could be normal for me could it?

It just somehow built up my hatred for them more. It was all plain and simple in my mind, but I couldn't let them know anything. I couldn't let anyone know that they had lost their precious little weapon to the very thing that they wanted him to fight against.

Yeah that's right. The great Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore's little weapon of the light has turned towards the dark. Ever since my first year I was questioning everything and then after my second even more. I started learning spells as fast as I could in any spare time I could come across where I could sneak off to the chamber of secrets.

I would use the chamber to hide away from Dumbledore's watching eyes as I taught myself all the spells I could get my hands on whether they were light or dark. It didn't take me long to figure out that the chamber wasn't covered by the wards the rest of the castle was covered by, that's how I learnt how to cast the unforgivables without the headmaster or the ministry knowing any better.

I was a lot more powerful then I let on. I kept all of my power and knowledge to myself, I even had to teach myself how to cloak my aura as it had started to become visible and not only that but it was very dark, much too dark for the supposed 'saviour of the _light_'. And I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't have appreciated that.

I was forced to act behind an impenetrable mask when I was around everyone, even when I was alone just out of caution. I was quite happy with my facade until I was in my third year. I think that was when I was coming very close to having enough and had decided that I was going to the dark when I found the opportunity, although I kept up my appearance as the golden boy just to make things easier.

The reason I was abruptly changed was that I found someone who really cared for me. Actually I found two. Sirius and Remus, my godfathers. I knew Remus wasn't really my godfather and no one knew that I saw him as one but honestly how couldn't I?

Even though they truly cared for me all I could do was stand by as they were treated like dirt and scum by the rest of the wizarding world. Remus, for the simple fact that he was something that he could not control becoming. How is he at fault for being bitten? Why should he have no rights as the wizard he truly is just for that simple fact?

I believe his wolf to be a beautiful and magnificent creature that should be looked upon with awe, not some bloodthirsty bringer of death and devastation that everyone seems to think. It was because of that that he couldn't control his wolf. He was being forced to keep him away without even having the knowledge of how it could be if he just embraced his true nature. He could be in control and go through it all without the pain but no one informed him of that.

Then there was Sirius. Convicted for a crime everyone should have known he would never even think of committing. It just shows how quick the light is to start pointing the finger. The years he was locked away in Azkaban with the dementors making him relive his worst memories, trying to steal all of his most treasured ones, along with small parts of his soul, I was amazed with the fact that he could still smile. The true joy on his face when he found me and told me the truth warmed my heart, which up to that point I think must have been still and cold and without love.

However, as soon as they were with me they were gone again. Sirius was killed earlier this year. He fell through the veil in the department of mysteries. I never thought something so simple would kill him. I thought that if he was ever going to be killed in battle it would be honourable and much more magnificent then just being knocked through a veil, of all things. The look on his face when he slipped away still haunts me.

What held me together was Remus. He was the one of the only ones who really tried to comfort me. But soon, just days after Sirius' death, he left me as well. He didn't even give me a little warning or reason for leaving. He just disappeared. Then as another stab in the back, everyone started to pretend he never existed, just like they had when Sirius died.

That's when I had finally had enough. I took my mask of the happy little golden Gryffindor boy-wonder and changed it drastically into an unemotional empty shell, in effect I stopped being human. I hid all my true thoughts and feelings of hate and sadistic malice to myself. I guess it means it will hit them harder when I finally ditch them and reveal my true thoughts and personality. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces.

The order and my so called 'friends' tried for a few days to try and get me back to what they thought was 'normal' for me. It didn't really take them long to stop their efforts and give up. That hurt, even though I expected it from them all.

The only ones who kept trying and managed to get some sort of reaction out of me were Fred and George. I didn't expect it from them. But they stayed with me. They told me how they had no idea what I was going through or even how they could help me but they told me that they were always there for me. I never speak to them but I sit with them and spend most of my time in their presence.

However, at the moment they weren't at the table. _I guess they must be upstairs with another one of their experiments for the shop. I swear they will die from one of their stupid experiments._ I looked down at my food that I had only taken a few small bites out of and stood up excusing myself from the table. I walked upstairs and across the hall to the room the twins shared.

I knocked on the door quietly and didn't even wait for answer as I walked in. I stopped dead in my tracks when I caught sight of the cauldron that they were both sitting around. Whatever was in there was about to blow at any second. I flicked my wrist just in time to put a shield around myself as it exploded covering the room in a slimy baby pink substance.

I watched as everything the slime touched changed to a baby pink colour. As I saw the twin's hair change to pink in odd patches and the looks on their faces and I couldn't help but laugh. A real laugh. They looked up at me in surprise and shock then looked at each other. They jumped up and I suddenly felt two pairs of arms circling me touching the bare skin on my arms. I stopped laughing and shot back against the door. They looked at me with apologetic faces as they started to talk in their usual way.

"Sorry mate, but-"

"-That's the first time-"

"-You've actually smiled,-"

"- Let alone laughed, -"

"- since we've been here!"

"We were just excited, sorry Harry." George said as he started to wipe away the pink goo from his wand then cast a cleaning spell. Fred did the same and then looked seriously at his brother then me.

"Look Harry, we know you don't like to talk but we wish you'd tell us why you don't like physical contact." My eyes shot down to the ground in anger, not only with the fact that they thought it was all for the wrong reasons and were pitying me but also for the fact that it had to be brought up with the people I could forget about it the most with. I shook my head, I couldn't tell them.

The reason was actually the beating I get from Vernon during the Summer Holidays and the glamours I had to use to hide the countless scars and wounds on my body and what I really looked like. The glamour for the scars hid everything from sight but most of them could still be felt if you brushed your hands across my skin. It also didn't stop wounds being hurt if they were accidentally touched. It was a real pain.

Usually I was fine with contact as I took the precaution of wearing long sleeved t-shirts or jumpers but as today was quite warm I risked it and now wished I never did. I knew if they were holding onto my arms for much longer then they would have noticed the rises and dips all over my skin.

If they forced me to remove the glamours then the one hiding my looks would be removed as well and that was a very bad move. I had to hide my looks because of Dumbledore, for some stupid reason he had attempted to put a freezing spell on my body so I wouldn't grow as fast, probably because he wanted me keeping the image of a young innocent looking _boy_. He just wanted to keep the _boy_-who-lived for as long as he could. It could also of been to stop my magical core from developing to be too powerful, Dumbledore had never make much sense so I never looked into it much more than that and just countered the spell and started using complex glamours.

Because of all this I was forced to look like I was panicked by the interaction and it made me feel weak, something I never wanted to feel in front of anyone. As I looked back up they were looking at each other warily and I could see on their faces that they were wondering if it was just them that I was afraid of. _Looks like my acting skills are needed yet again._ I held in a sigh by frowning instead as I opened my mouth to speak.

"It's not you. I just can't be enclosed like that." As they heard my voice they looked at me in shock. I walked closer to them and took one of their hands in each of mine. Luckily I had no deep scars on my palms so I was confident they couldn't feel anything. I intertwined my fingers with theirs.

We stayed like that for a few seconds. Then I let go of their hands and hugged them both separately before heading towards the exit. I opened the door and just before I closed it again I whispered.

"I'm going to miss you." I heard two sharp intakes of breath and I quickly walked to my room. I no longer shared with Ron because of the nightmares. Ron had started to moan about me waking him up by screaming and he didn't stop until his mother had finally gave in and let him have a room further down the corridor.

I got undressed and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms before curling up under the covers._ This is probably the most comfortable I'm going to be sleeping for the rest of the summer so I might as well make the most of it._ I felt the sweet bliss of a dreamless sleep pulling at me in the back of my head. I felt myself drift towards it and soon I was gone to the world.

-x-

I woke to a knocking at my door. I glanced up to see the twins heads peering around the frame and I sent them a small smile. They grinned back before they frowned. Fred opened his mouth to speak but George beat him to it.

"They say that you've got half an hour to pack and then you're leaving mate." I nodded my head and watched as they disappeared from behind the door and before long I could hear them walking down the stairs. I got out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe that held what little amount of clothes that I owned and pulled out something for the day.

-x-

I returned from the bathroom, now fully dressed, and looked over to the trunk that I never even bothered to unpack anything but the few items of clothing that were in the wardrobe. I opened it and wandlessly summoned my clothes that folded neatly into place. I then removed anything of value, as I knew as I walked through the door of my relative's house the trunk would be taken away from me and locked up somewhere.

The main thing I wanted out of the trunk was the bottomless bag that Remus had given me back in my third year, I used it to keep all the books that I wanted to read and teach myself spells from over the summer. Usually it was filled with books I had snuck from the school library, mainly all from the restricted section.

However this time it was filled with books I had to order by owl from Knockturn Ally as I had already managed to purge the school library of all books that were of any use to me. It was difficult to order all the books without being caught but I managed it and now have a very large amount of very dark spells to learn that will help me prove my worth to the dark when I need to, plus dull my curiosity and thirst for knowledge of more dangerous and lethal curses and hexes.

I still don't really have a plan of how to go to the dark or even when I will. I know it has to be soon because I can see in Dumbledore's twinkling eyes that he has something big planned for me next year. That's why I have brought a book which is dedicated to mind connections, it was the only book I could find which had a reference to theories on human and animal horcruxes, and the possible mind connections between them and how they might work.

I'm not as stupid as Dumbledore thinks I am. I have known I'm a horcrux since the holiday between my second and third year. After what happened with the diary I had put a lot of research into discovering what exactly it was and I realised that it meant there was a very high chance of me being a horcrux as well. All my questions were answered in my third year when I discovered the connection of mine and Voldemort's minds.

I know that if I can maybe speak to Voldemort through the connection then I might be able to join his side. The only thing I'm really unsure of is the terms I will ask of him. I didn't want become one of his death eaters and there is no way I would take the mark. I want to be his equal overall, but I have no idea how he would react to that. I would probably have to prove myself in some way...

I shook my head to rid the thoughts that I could think about later when I'm locked in my room at the Dursley's. _I hate that place. I swear I will kill them when that stupid blood ward is gone... I wonder if I would even have to wait that long, since it's meant to protect me and not them... It's probably best not to chance it... Hmm..._This time I really was taken away from my thoughts when I heard a voice from my door.

"Mr Potter it is time to leave and I would rather not have to spend much more time than is necessary with this task." I span around to see Professor Snape standing at the door his arms crossed in his usual fashion. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't even sense his magic until he spoke. _That's something that could become very dangerous for me if I don't fix it somehow._

"Sorry Professor, I was lost in thought." I turned around and closed my trunk while placing the small bag in my pocket, not even thinking about the fact I just spoke, let alone to a man I claimed to hate. I picked up my trunk and walked over to my Professor who seemed to be analysing me and holding back a question or comment of some sort. He quickly whirled round, his cloak following his movements as he stalked down the corridor and stairs and finally out the door.

I followed him out without even looking back. _There probably wasn't anyone waiting to see me off anyway, their probably glad to be rid of me._ Snape stopped when he reached the pavement and grabbed my shoulder a bit too forcefully but I didn't comment.

Suddenly I felt like I was being forced through a small tube and my stomach felt like it was doing flips while trying to break free of my body. As soon as all the feelings were there they were gone and I was staring at number 4 Privet Drive. I could already feel the punches and kicks that were going to be thrown as soon as I was inside. _Why can't I just be able to use magic on them? I wouldn't have to put up with them then. They would be scared of me, like they should be!_

I sighed then looked up at Snape with pleading eyes. He gazed down at me as if he knew exactly what I had just been thinking. There was no way he could because I managed to learn occlumency on my own while I had been sitting with Fred and George, but the feeling was still there. I could see something passing behind his dark coal eyes but as quickly as it had appeared it was gone along with the rest of his body. I turned back towards the house as I didn't expect anything more form him. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Questioning Dumbledore in his first year Harry decided to investigate into the Dark Arts. Soon starts turning towards the Dark. Now after the Death of Sirius and the abandonment of Remus Harry snaps and joins The Dark Lord. Powerful!Dark!Harry


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings for this chapter:** Violence, abuse, blood, gore, you know that sort of thing that make this story rated M.

* * *

><p>Petunia was the one to open the door, she took one look at me then sneered. She peered passed my head and around the street to make sure no one was watching and then pulled me roughly into the house while slamming the door shut.<p>

"Vernon! The freaks back!" She shrieked while dragging me towards the kitchen where my whale of an uncle was now standing. She threw me into the room while snatching my trunk which caused me to trip and fall on the floor right in front of Vernon's feet. I heard his dark laugh and the distant sound of Petunia rushing up the stairs with my trunk. I was grabbed by my hair and forced to stand.

"You're such a freak you can't even walk without making even more of a fool of yourself. I think we have some lost time to make up for while you've been at your little freak school." He pulled me over to the kitchen units and opened a draw. My eyes widened slightly at the knife that he pulled out.

It wasn't unusual for him to use a knife but not this soon after coming back into the house. _He must be pissed if he's getting a knife now. Perfect. Just what I need._

I tried to struggle out of his grasp but regretted it as soon as I made the movement. I whimpered as the knife was suddenly at my throat slicing into my skin slightly, I could feel the warmth of my blood trickling down and dampening my shirt.

"We will have none of your little escape acts, thank you very much. Now, you're going to go up to your room, which you don't even deserve, and if you even try to run away this will be nothing to what I will make you feel boy." His voice was so deadly calm that it sent shivers down my spine. He discovered last year that this tone of voice effects me the worst and I wish he never figured it out.

He dropped the knife away from my neck and released his hold on me. I walked at a steady pace back into the hallway and as I started walking up the stairs I felt a fist connect with my back.

I fell forward but managed to catch myself on my hands. He carried on as I practically crawled up the stairs, laughing with each hit that brought me to the ground.

I finally made it up to the landing and I got back up onto my feet only to be hit back down again. My spine couldn't take much more of his attacks so I swallowed whatever pride I had for myself as I gave up with walking and just crawled to my room.

I got through my door way and quickly stood and walked to my bedside table and placed my glasses down before spinning around to face the now blurry vision of Vernon.

That's when I shut down, I receded myself into my mind and hid behind many doors and walls of elemental forces that I could think of to escape the pain I knew was to come. I just waited for whatever he was going to do. I could still slightly feel the pain that burned throughout my body with each strike he made and I could hear his insane laughter as he shouted many things at me, which just flew straight past my ears. I didn't know if I was screaming of not or even if I was flinching every time the knife came close to my skin. But I didn't care, soon this would all be over and he would leave me alone.

-x-

Next thing I know I'm opening my eyes. I'm on the floor of my bedroom and its pitch black. I groaned as I tried to sit up, a pain shot through my spine and travelled over the rest of my body making me wonder what Vernon had done to me this time. That was the only problem with when I shut myself off completely when he attacked me, I never know what exactly he has done.

While letting my eyes adjust to the dark, I realised I could see perfectly even though I could see my glasses were still on the bedside table. I leaned my back against my bed and I soon regretted the action as another shot of pain travelled through my body.

I slowly moved to stand up, wincing at the pain that coursed through me. I moved towards my wardrobe and started to remove my torn and bloodied clothing until I was standing in my underwear. I looked up at the full length mirror that was so cracked it was impossible to make anything out. _I suppose I was smashed up against this at some point then..._ I pressed my fingers to the glass and it started to repair itself but I didn't expect what I saw.

My glamours had dropped. _Ah... that's why I can clearly then..._ I had fixed that problem last year after the tri-wizard tournament, it was a hindrance that I could easily go without so I took the opportunity and ceased it.

My hair was straight now, while reaching the back of my knees and my fringe was practically covering my eyes from view, though you could still see them glowing unnaturally behind it. I _had_ tried to cut my hair but every time I did it would grow back the next day and sometimes it would grow twice as long. It got to the length it is now and then just stopped, my fringe never grew past the length it is now as well and no matter how many times I tried cutting it would just grow back like the rest of my hair.

I was a bit shorter, I had shrunk from my glamour height of 5" 6 to about 5"4. However, my face looked quite a bit older, more like an eighteen year old. Apart from the obvious malnutrition and sleep deprivation that showed in my face I would stretch to say I could possibly be good looking, to some extent. As I was examining my looks I noticed the large red line that protruded from underneath the right hand side of my overly long fringe.

I lifted up my fringe to see two cuts. One was in my middle of my eye and travelling from above my scar, through it and down to the bottom of my cheek. The second one was more to the right and was about half the size of the other. _How the fuck can I see with those things? Surely they must have cut into the eye ball itself? _What surprised me as well was the fact my uncle never did anything to harm me where it could be seen by anyone easily. He didn't know I used glamours to hide them anyway but I didn't need him to find out that. _I don't even want to think about what he would do then._

I looked down at the rest of my body and saw lots of red gashes littering my abnormally white skin, which was caused by the glamours covering my skin from the sun nearly every second for the past few years. _If he was using a gun I would have said he had gone trigger happy... _I pressed my fingers on each slice and winced as I felt the skin knitting back together. The spell I used healed the cuts instantly and prevented any infections but it could do nothing against the scarring they caused. I left all the ones that were in easy to see places and opened the wardrobe door to retrieve my supply of bandages.

I reapplied my glamours and started to wrap the bandages around my arms mostly and one around my neck to hide the now deep cut that Vernon must have sliced back into, I was surprised I hadn't bleed to death._ I always seem to have some uncanny ability to survive the impossible._

I looked back into the mirror and wondered what to do about the cuts on my face. _I can't heal them because then he will be suspicious... I can't go round with a bandage on my head either so what do I do? _

I glanced back in the wardrobe and pulled out a first aid kit, inside I managed to find some gauze and adhesive tape and had to settle with placing that over my eye. _I'll just have to heal it slightly every day until it until I don't need this anymore, then they shouldn't ask any questions. I hope this won't weaken my sight in that eye too much, I have too many books to read and I can't risk the possibility of my eye becoming weak, it's another thing that could kill me in battle._

I dressed myself in some clean clothes and pulled the bottomless bag out of my trousers from the previous day. I pulled out some books and got started on what would now be filling up my entire days. Learning the darkest of the Dark Arts and Spell Creation.

-x-

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I gazed over to the window to see the blinding street lights blaring through the gaps of the curtains onto my bed. I've been back with the Dursley's for about two weeks now and in that time I have managed to totally mess up my sleeping patterns and read through all my books and learn all the spells wandlessly and non-verbally. I even surprised myself with how much my magic was growing, it just didn't seem to have a limit.

_It's my birthday in a couple of weeks and then sometime after that I will have to try and contact Voldemort. I still don't have anything really planned out for it though. My luck has got me through a lot, why not this? Then again, can I really say I have luck?_ I pressed my fingers to the cuts going through my eye. I didn't have to wear the gauze anymore and I was quite thankful for it, it was just a nuisance to be honest.

While I had been reading all of my books I noticed how my thoughts were getting darker and my emotions were becoming less controllable, my mask was starting to slip. I even shouted at Vernon the other day, which I was answered to with a deep slice across my stomach later on that the night, even then I retaliated back again. _I think I'm starting to scare him with the way I've been fighting back, that or pissing him off even more. But I swear if he evens tries it again I'm not even going to hold back my magic..._

My thoughts faded as my bedroom door was slammed open with Vernon standing in the doorway with a large butcher's knife in his hand. I sat up in my bed as he walked over to me. He grabbed me by my collar and pushed me back down. _Well, who am I to go against my own words?_

"Get. Off. Me." I spat out at him, he seemed to freeze in shock at my tone but it soon seemed to distort into anger as his fist which grabbed onto my collar seemed to tighten even more.

"What was that, you fucking freak? You think you can tell _me_ what to do? I thought by now you would have learnt your lesson that you don't belong in this world! But it seems you need to be taught it again! How about another slice down the other eye? Even that stupid filthy godfather of yours wouldn't help you! Oh but wait! He can't do anything anyway because HE'S DEAD!" After his last sentence he laughed darkly while picking me up as best as he could and threw me across to the other side of the room.

My back smashed into the mirror and I felt it shatter beneath me as I slid down. I could feel the shards embedding themselves deep into my flesh. He kept laughing as I picked myself up from the floor. My head was facing the ground and he seemed to take it as me submitting to his abuse. _That is it!_ _I don't give a shit anymore! The fucking Ministry can do what the fuck they like to me after this! I'm going to have some fun._

"What's wrong boy? Going to cry? It's not like he ever cared for you? No one does! No one ever will! You're just going to..." He froze in his rant as he saw the smirk on my face as my head snapped up. I stopped trying to force my anger and magic back and as I did I felt my glamour slip. His eyes widened as he saw me transform. I let some of my aura release so as I has a slight black glow around me. Vernon then started backing away.

"Y...You can't be doing this... This is your freaky magic... They will know! They will take you away! You will be locked up! I know you can't do anything to me! You're not allowed to!" He then had the nerve to make a step forward as if to prove his point. It wasn't going to do anything. I've already cracked. My minds already slipped into insanity. I can do what I want and I will, and right now I want to see him scream.

-x-

"You know what? You're totally wrong Vernon. I can do what the _fuck_ I want. And well, now all I want to do is. Kill. You." I stepped forward with each word I hissed out in a dark voice I barely recognised as my own. It was deeper than usual and darker with a mysteriousness mixed in. Vernon looked at me in horror then to the door he had left open. He made a run for it and before he was even half way across the room it slammed shut and you could hear the sounds of all the locks on the other side clicking into place trapping him in the room with me. I walked up closer to him and I saw his eyes wonder to my arms where scars littered everywhere. I looked down as well and then back to him and I smirked even wider.

"Yes Vernon, these are all the scars you have caused me. I hid them all with glamours when I went back to Hogwarts so I wasn't asked questions and so you thought they healed over time. Let me tell you now _Dearest Uncle_ they don't heal and they never will, and what I'm going to do to you will never heal either." My smirk morphed into what I can only imagine was a sadistic grin as he started to shake, his mouth opening and closing without sound, his voice lost.

I slide the knife out of his hand before he could realise what I was doing. As soon as it had slipped from his closed fists I raised it to slice it across his overly fat stomach. He let out a cry and I sneered at the horrid sound. _I thought hearing him scream would be more enjoyable, but if it sounds like that I'm not so sure. _

I stepped back to put some distance between us. I raised my hand and closed my eyes. I looked for my magical core and found it within seconds. When found I imagined his bones breaking and fracturing in several places before breaking through his skin. With the image firmly in my head and the required magic drawn from my core I snapped my eyes open and willed my magic to do exactly what I had imagined.

The screams that came from the huge whale were bliss to my ears. I started laughing. I was enjoying this much more then I should have been but I couldn't help it. It was so much fun as I snapped each of his bones individually and I watched with fascination as the blood poured through the punctured holes that the white protrusions had caused all over. His screams stopped and I presumed he had become unconscious from the pain and blood loss but I wasn't having any of that. I walked up and crouched next to his body so I was level with his eyes. I cast a quiet enervate bringing him round and then as he stared into my eyes, with nothing but pure fear, I broke the final bone. His neck.

The bone went straight through his jugular vein and spayed my face and chest with his dark crimson blood. I smiled widely at the fact that I will never have to see him ever again or have to put up with his torture.

-x-

I stood up as Petunia had managed to locate all the keys to the locks and open them all. She opened the door with a look of worry on her horse like face. It didn't take long for her look of worry to warp into one of despair and terror as her gaze found her husband's body. She looked up at me assuming I was a stranger, her eyes flicked across my body taking in the blood covering my body and dripping off my hair and in slow realisation she screamed.

I peered behind her to see Dudley appear, his usual fat pink face nearly turned white. He turned and then I heard the unmistakable sound of retching. I grimaced at the sound then as I walked towards them my grimace turned into a feral smirk.

"_Dear Aunty_, I hope you are well. Vernon's just taking a bit of a... _rest_ at the moment. Were you thinking of joining him?" She took a step back shaking like a leaf. As her back touched the wall she seemed to find her voice.

"H...Ha...Harry? Wha... Wh..." As she spoke my name I heard a gasp come from Dudley and as I turned towards him he took off at a slow pace but I knew it was meant to be a run. _I can't tell if it's the shock, because he's pissing himself or just that he's just that fat._ I outstretched my hand towards Petunia's arm and whispered one of my newly invented spells.

"Osvocant." She let out a high-pitched scream as the bone in her arm broke through her flesh and flew through the air into my hand. I smirked, pleased that my spell worked exactly how I wanted it to. Dudley came to a standstill he turned at the sound of his pathetic mothers screaming, his face contorted into terror and panic. I opened my hand and focused on the bone hovering just in front of my outstretched palm, facing it towards Dudley.

"Time to go join your father Dudders. Osiacio." The bone shot forward as if it was propelled by a gun, nearly impossible to see with the human eye. He was hit right in the middle of his forehead, the bone implanting itself deep into his brain. His eyes rolled back, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth as he fell to his knees, he kept falling until he was sprawled on the floor, his body motionless. I laughed manically amazed by the outcomes of my own spells, which up to this point I had no idea if they would even work. While appreciating my bloody work I heard Petunia's whimpers from my side.

"Oh, Sorry Auntie. I can't believe I nearly forgot about you!" She whimpered more at my acknowledgement and I crouched in front of her. "Hmm... What should I do with you? I have a few new spells I could use… Oh! I've got just the thing! How does bleeding to death from the inside without even having the possible chance of stopping it or even slowing the flow of blood down sound like? Oh well, I don't care what you say I think it's a great idea! Medulla interna!" She let out a piercing cry as her intestines were sliced open, making me grimace. _Maybe I should have gone for the heart she doesn't make a very nice sound._

-x-

I watched as she slowly slipped away, her breaths becoming more shallow and strained. She kept on fighting in vain the pull of death for the next couple minutes until she couldn't resist the pull any longer. I smiled with satisfaction as I heard her take those last few last breaths. As this happened I felt the magic radiating from the wards around the house fade until it was as if they were never there and they were completely gone.

_You've got to be kidding me. This is all it took to get rid of them? That means _he_ can come here. This is great! _I rushed into my bedroom jumping over the blood that was pooling around Vernon's body. I climbed onto my bed and sat cross legged. I only placed back my glamour to hide my scars and pulled my aura completely back so nothing was visible.

I started to open up my side of the mind connection with Voldemort. I could feel his presence pulsing in the distance and as soon as he felt my presence as well he sent a huge bolt of pain, making me grit my teeth and causing my scar to start bleeding.

'_Fucking hell you're angry! Calm down! I'm just here to talk!' _I didn't know why but I had automatically switched to parseltongue. The pain seemed to subside slightly as Voldemort seemed to be thinking over my request.

'_Why would you possibly want to talk to me and why should I even bother to listen to you, Potter?' _He hissed back, I was sure that if I could see him his expression would be some sort of mix between a sneer and a smirk. There also seemed to be some curiosity mixed in his tone which made me smile._ I just might have a chance here._

''_I'm would like to request that we talk face to face. You can come to my… 'Home'. You will find that the wards are no longer active and there is no one here but me. I can assure you that this is no trap even the stupid Order is not idiotic enough to even try that, you can even bring your death eaters, I don't care, but I need to speak with you. If you choose to come I will be waiting in the room upstairs with all the locks on the door.'_ With that I shut off my side of the connection and hoped to any gods that may exist that the Dark Lord would turn up.

I swivelled myself around so I was facing the open door of my room. I could see Vernon's body in front of me and Petunia's against the wall opposite my open door. _Well this should certainly be interesting._ I let out a small chuckle and sat waiting, never moving an inch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** Sorry this isn't a very long chapter but I haven't finished checking through the rest that I have written and this seemed like a good place to stop off at. I don't have a beta so I have to do it all myself so its very time consuming and I'm not really the best person at it anyway so please bear with me!

**Warnings for the chapter: **None I believe...

* * *

><p>It had been about half an hour since I had spoke to Voldemort and I was amazed by the fact that there was no sign of the ministry or the Order. <em>It must be because of not using my wand… meaning as long as I use wandless magic then I can do what I want, that will defiantly make life much more interesting. Speaking of interesting, I wonder if Voldemort will actually show...<em> At that moment I unexpectedly heard three distinct cracks of apparation from outside the house. I smiled as I felt their auras. _So he's brought Snape and Malfoy. Interesting, he must somehow broke Malfoy out of Azkaban and replaced him with whatever now resided in his cell._

I heard a small explosion downstairs which I assumed to be them blasting through the front door. My smile widened as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs only to stop when they reached the top.

"My Lord, the muggles are dead. Someone must have killed them very recently by the look of the blood." The voice was undoubtedly Lucius Malfoy. I heard a shuffle of footsteps and then they continued across the landing until I saw Voldemort himself stop in front of Petunia. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

He then whirled on me, wand out. His eyes glanced down at Vernon for a second to analyse his state before directing his glare back at me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Potter?" He hissed, his snake like features fitting his voice down to a tee. As he had spoke Malfoy and Snape appeared behind him in there death eater robes and masks, you wouldn't be able to tell who they were by looking, _but I was never normal was I?_ I stood up and as I did Voldemort had a tighter grip on his wand. I held my hands up showing that I wasn't going to attack. I looked back at the death eaters before speaking.

"Nice to see you _did_ bring some company. Snape, Malfoy." I nodded to both and they froze clearly not expecting to be recognised at all. I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. "_Can you stop that please? It actually hurts, you know_." I hissed in parseltongue as I looked at Voldemort. I knew it was coming before he even finished the incantation. I dodged his powerful crucio in such an inhuman way I was quite shocked and impressed with myself. He seemed slightly taken back as well but then it turned into a smug look.

"Well Potter seems like you've grown up but I can sense the glamour on you. Why would you change your looks to something like this? Trying to seduce your way into a quick death?" He smirked at me and I couldn't help but laugh. He obviously didn't like that as I felt another spike of pain from the connection.

I glanced at the occupants of the room and shrugged. _O well nothing to lose right?_ I took off my shirt and before Voldemort had a chance to make a snide comment at my actions I cut in there first.

"You're smart right? Why don't you cast the counter spell so that my glamour drops?" Voldemort sneered and flicked his wand and then I heard two gasps and I saw the Dark Lords eyes widen. I smiled at them and opened my arms out wide and then took a bow. "And that gentlemen is why I was wearing a glamour. I guess I won't have to bother anymore."

Voldemort's eyes were not on mine anymore but they were wondering across my revealed body, it seemed like he was examining each scar. Then his eyes flicked back up to mine and he hissed out in parseltongue.

"_Who did this to you? I don't remember ever landing even a decent hit on you."_ I was surprised he didn't even seem embarrassed at the statement and the fact that he actually said it. I nodded my head towards the body on the floor and it suddenly burst into flames. Malfoy and Snape stepped back before whipping out their wands pointing them towards my exposed chest. Voldemort raised a hand to stop them before continuing. "This isn't what I'm here for anyway. What did you want to speak to me about?"I looked down at the flaming body before smirking back at Voldemort.

"_Didn't know you cared Tom." _My smirk grew as he hissed and launched forward his hand finding its way to my neck and then slamming me into the wall next to where Vernon's body was slumped. Our differing heights mean that I was hanging from where he held me at the throat. I held my hand up and pointed it towards the door. It slammed shut and then I placed a silencing charm as well.

I kept my eyes locked onto Voldemort and I lent my head forward slightly and whispered. _"I'm not the only one whose been hiding behind a glamour now am I Tom?" _ The hand around my neck tightened and slammed my head back against the wall. I flicked my wrist and my eyes widened in amazement at the transformation that was happening in front of my eyes.

His reptilian features faded and were replaced by a handsome young man's. His wavy hair framed his face perfectly and his crimson eyes contrasted its pure black colouring in just the right way. _Fuck me! He's actually really bloody attractive! 10 points to the Dark side._

"_Didn't expect this either now did you Potter? Now you better start talking otherwise I won't hesitate to kill you just like the prophecy foretold."_ I stared into the crimson depths of his eyes before speaking.

"_I want to join you. I won't take the mark as over all I want to be your equal but I don't mind being known as a death eater to the rest of them as I can see how it would look for you having an equal and such. You can give me orders but it will be my choice to follow them or not and I will answer to nobody else but you."_ By the look on the Dark Lord's face that was not something he expected. His grip on me was released and I was returned to the ground. His hand fell to his side while looking at the corpse next to us.

"_Did you really do this? Were you the one who killed them all?" _I nodded my head and he seemed to be thinking for a short while. _"What spells did you use? I don't recognise them but they pulse of extremely dark magic."_ And again I couldn't help but laugh at the Dark Lord.

"_That would be because I created them myself." _His eyes bore into mine trying to see if I was telling the truth. I opened my mind to him, showing that I trusted him, and when he found his answer he backed away slightly and flicked his hand reapplying his glamour and cancelling the silencing charm as the door swung open. The two death eaters charged into the room wands raised at me yet again. They paused when Voldemort swiped his hand through the air and both their masks vanished.

"Put your wands away. I will be taking Potter back to Riddle Manor." The death eaters looked at each other as they lowered their wands. Lucius was the one brave enough to speak.

"But, My Lord..." He was quickly shut up when Voldemort gave him a sharp look.

"I would not finish that sentence Lucius, you might just be asking for death from this one." Voldemort motioned his head in my direction and I wished that I had a camera to record the look on Lucius's face, it was priceless. "I will be taking him back to talk some things over with him then we will hold a meeting with all the death eaters and have him prove his worth. Then we shall see if he lives or dies." Focusing his attention back on me he motioned at my body and said "Now If I were you Potter, I would get changed into something more... fitting to present yourself to my followers later."

I looked down at my blood splattered body and lack of clothing and slightly blushed before I moved my hand towards my wardrobe and transfigured a shirt into a black cloak with no sleeves with a large hood. I put the robe on and did up the three clasps near the top which left the rest to flow down and open showing some of my scared stomach. I wasn't ashamed of my scars in fact I liked them and I knew they would make the death eaters think twice about me so I thought I would put them on show.

I transfigured my trousers into some skinny jeans and a pair of shoes into some lace up boots, which came halfway up my shin, I was hoping I was pissing off the Dark Lord with my muggle choice in clothing. _I can't let him get completely his own way after all. _I cast a cleaning charm to get rid of whatever blood was left on my face. I turned towards Voldemort as he walked towards me.

"I will apparate you to my Manor, and I swear if you try anything…"

"Don't worry! I won't try anything. The only thing I'll warn you about is that I won't take shit from any of your death eaters. If they say a word about me I will send a crucio their way so fast they won't have the time to even piss themselves." The Dark Lord let out a dark chuckle that seemed to still his death eaters.

"Do you have to collect anything before we leave?" I looked around my room and picked up my bottomless bag, it was already filled with what I needed. I placed the bag into my pocket and turned back to Voldemort.

"This is all I need the rest is worthless." Voldemort nodded and then walked out of the room with Malfoy and Snape following swiftly behind him. I followed after them and as we reached the street I turned back to the hell hole I had been forced to live in for as long as I could remember. "Wait." I called making the group in front of me stop.

"Incendio." I watched as the house exploded into flames. The sight made a smile appear on my lips before I started laughing. "Wait till Dumbledore sees this! If only I could see the twinkle in his eyes fade when he sees the wreck that will be left behind." I watched the flames lap up the house for a few moments before turning back towards the group and walked so I was standing besides the Dark Lord. I looked up at him as he chose to speak.

"Well, I have to say Potter, I do like this new you. This just might work out after all" I didn't have chance to reply as I felt his arm slip around my waist and I felt the familiar tug of apparation on my body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **This will probably be the last update for today. So any questions asked will be answered in the next chapter posted.

**Warnings for this chapter: **Slight violence, nothing much really.

* * *

><p>I felt my feet connect with soft carpet and the arm that was around my waist disappear. I felt slightly disappointed in the loss of contact but I threw that thought right away as soon as it was there. I took the opportunity to take in the room I was in. It was obviously Voldemort's study, if the desk and all the papers lying about were anything to go by.<p>

Voldemort took a seat behind the large paper covered desk and motioned for me to sit it the chair on the other side. I slouched myself down in the chair and immediately relaxed into its warmth. I looked up to see the Dark Lord staring at me.

"You know Tom, that's quite rude." I jumped out of the chair with a grace I never thought I had and dodged the spell that was sent my way.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you right now and fulfil the prophecy!" His crimson eyes were glowing slightly with rage. I chuckled slightly before another spell was sent my way forcing me to dodge yet again.

"Well, firstly you should know that the prophecy has already been fulfilled, nearly fifteen years ago actually." The fiery glow of anger dissolved from Voldemort's eyes and was replaced with slight confusion. "Secondly, it would be very stupid of you to try and kill me since it would be like killing yourself." The confusion seemed to grow and now the Dark Lord seated himself back into his chair seemingly contemplating the new information he had been given. "Oh and finally, it would just be plain stupid." I smirked at him as irritation flickered across his face.

"Explain yourself. Nothing you said made any sense what so ever." His eyes bore into mine showing his curiosity in my claims. I sighed as I dumped myself back into the chair.

"Honestly if I managed to figure these things out surely you must of." Voldemort stood from his chair raising his wand preparing to cast another spell so I put my hands up before saying. "Okay, Okay! So first of all the prophecy has been fulfilled because I have already 'killed' you with a power you didn't know. Hang on… Do you even know the full prophesy?"

He sat back down with a scoff and rested his head on his hand. A very human gesture for the dark lord. "Potter, if I knew the full prophesy like you said I would have figured it out for myself. From what information I have been given only you and Dumbledore are the ones who know of the prophecy's full content." I lent further into the chair while smirking slightly.

"Well why not add another person to the mix? '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_

"Now if we think about this I already vanquished you with a power you didn't know. That power was my mother's protection of self sacrifice. Also when someone dies, or in this case is vanquished, it is believed that their spirit leaves their body rendering the body 'dead' but the spirit lives on. This is exactly what happened to you, your body was destroyed but your spirit…"

Everything seemed to click in the Dark Lord's head as he interrupted me. "…Lived on. This means the prophecy was never meant to be read in the order it was given... And then considering who made it I'm not entirely surprised. However it also means that I marked you as my equal and you still have the power to vanquish me even now. So do explain Potter how it is still not in effect?"

I stood up, placing my hands on the edge of the large desk and leaned over bringing my face closer to Voldemort's. "That all depends on whether we want to believe it and act on it. I can tell you now that I do not want to act on it so this all depends on you." My face was mere inches away from his and as our eyes were interlocked I whispered. "You may enter my mind if you do not believe…"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before I felt my head splitting, even lowering my shields did nothing to ease the pain. I collapsed on the desk fighting back the scream that threatened to tear out of my throat, but I wouldn't show him a weakness, I was way stronger than that.

I saw images flickering past my eyes. The Dark Lord was going through my memories from the very start. I saw small glimpses of the years before I knew of the wizarding world. I saw myself being treated as what could be called nothing but a house elf and the beatings I got for making small mistakes.

Next were my years at Hogwarts, the doubts I felt towards Dumbledore in my first year, my true thoughts about events that followed in the years afterwards, training in the Chamber, teaching myself everything I could get my hands on, the summer holidays in between each year and then finally the past few weeks starting with the beating I received when I returned to the Dursley's to when I killed them.

Suddenly the pain stopped and the presence I could feel in my mind had vanished. I pushed myself back up so I was once again level with Voldemort's eyes. I gasped for breath while he seemed to be ready to hex the next thing that moved.

"What you did was too good of a death for them." My eyes widened at the statement. I was expecting to be ridiculed for the way I had put up with the abuse for so long but this was something I really didn't expect.

"You will join me and you will have what you requested. You will not take the mark and you will be somewhat my equal and of course as such you will only answer to me. All we need is a name for you…

"I am a Lord so how about you being my Prince?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I sat back in my chair releasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. "Seriously? Prince...? But, what about an actual name?"

"You may come up with something if someone asks but I would like to think that they wouldn't ask out of respect, but alas I know that some of my inner circle can be quite… brave." I chuckled at his choice of words.

"Recruited some Gryffindor's have you?" I chuckled more at the exasperated sigh that I was answered with. "I will think of something if I am asked then. Erm… what will I be doing while I'm here then? Also where will I be staying as you already know I have no home now."

The Dark Lord smirked as he sat back crossing his legs in an elegant manner. "While you are here you will be trained by some of my death eaters. Yes, your knowledge of the dark arts is quite expansive, surprisingly so, but there are things you still don't know about it. I shall teach you what you don't know about the dark arts and then about Parselmagic which I will not explain until we have our first lesson on it."

"When I introduce you to my followers you can pick amongst some of my inner circle of who you want to teach you. Then if there's a subject you are missing I will choose who else will teach you."

"Well… can I know what I will need lessons on? Then I can make a more educated guess on who to choose." He got up out of his chair and paced around the desk.

"From I could see from your mind, you will need to learn more about potions, ancient runes, pureblood etiquette, hand to hand combat and weapon combat. Although for weapon combat you will have to leave it to me to choose and you will end up having a couple teachers for that. Now if you will follow me we shall go to the throne room and I shall summon my inner circle and the second tier."

He stopped pacing and headed towards the door. I stood up to follow him and he stopped as he placed a hand on the handle. "Oh and as for where you will be staying, you will have the room across from mine." He then continued out of the door.

"Wait!" I called out and hurried to the door. Voldemort turned round with one eyebrow raised. "Can I mess with the death eaters?" He sighed before nodding his head and then continued walking. I smirked and waved my hand over my body as I continued walking and looked down at myself as my body started morphing smaller and the hair which was swaying with me started shrinking and turning blond.

When the transformation was complete I looked like a seven year old blond boy with large blue eyes dressed in a robe which seemed to large for my slight form. I ran after the Dark Lord as my small legs couldn't keep up with his long strides. He glanced down at me before shaking his head and I swore I could see a slight smile on his face.

-x-

We walked into the room and as Voldemort sat in his throne I ran behind it hiding myself from the view of everyone once they were summoned.

"You really are for the dramatics aren't you Potter?" I laughed quietly in response and soon I heard two cracks of apparation and I felt the familiar auras of Snape and Malfoy. "Lucius, Severus I am sure you are both already aware of this but Harry's true identity is to be a secret and should you tell a soul without my permission I shall hand you over to the boy and he is as capable of doing as much torture as me, from what I've seen he quite a sadistic streak if you will."

Suddenly there was a chorus of cracks signalling the arrival of the second tier and the inner circle. To say that there were only two tiers of Voldemort's followers here there were a lot of them. I felt the individual aura of everyone in the room.

Their auras gave away a lot about their person, from an aura I could read their magical affinity, any special magical or even non magical traits they might possess, feelings, sometimes I could see the surface of their thoughts and usually I can see their intentions towards myself and on occasion even see their name and small bits of information like it.

Before long Voldemort was finished with his usual reports and casting powerful crucio's for long periods of times on those who failed and for a shorter time on those who he didn't think preformed to the highest quality they could.

"Now before you leave today I have some special news. There will be a new member added to the ranks. Come out child, I think you have been hiding for too long now." I smirked before peaking around the chair with an innocent look on my face. I stepped out and walked to the left hand side of the throne. Murmurs erupted throughout the room.

"Silence! Now, I would like to introduce you to your Prince. He is above all of you and has power over all of you, disobey any of his orders and you answer to not only his wraith but mine as well." A scoff came from a death eater towards the back of the room.

'May I teach the idiots not to mess with me?' I looked up at Voldemort and smirked as he nodded his head slightly in my direction. I raised my hand in front of me my fingers spread out, I closed my hands into a fist and pulled it towards my chest. The death eater flew across the air towards the raised platform where the throne was situated.

I walked forward so I was standing in front of the kneeling death eater. "I am not someone to mess with, Euan Furmage." I gave him a feral smirk before raising my hand again and his body followed my hand movements. I swiped my arm to the right and watched with glee as Euan's body smashed against the far right hand side wall with a resounding crack. His body crumpled down to the floor in a heap, unmoving.

I walked back to Voldemort's side and smiled back at the shocked faces of his followers. "Don't worry he's not dead." I giggled lightly and Voldemort placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head in his direction.

"Why don't you go choose them now?" I bowed my head and walked out into the mass of death eaters. I found Snape and grabbed his hand pulling him, to his reluctance, to the space between the platform and the crowd. I then went back and forth until I also had Malfoy and Greyback.

Walking back to Voldemort's side I turned and grinned at my new teachers. I looked at each one as I spoke their name. "I would like Snape for Potions, Malfoy for Ancient Runes and pureblood etiquette and Greyback for hand to hand combat." The mentioned death eaters looked at their Lord questionably but didn't voice their thoughts.

Voldemort nodded and called forth the Lestrange brothers. "You will both wait behind with the others. The rest of you are dismissed." The death eaters bowed low before most apparated out and some leaving through the same door I entered through.

Voldemort explained the Lestrange's position as my weapon combat trainers and with my nod of understanding he turned to the remaining death eaters and gave them their new task of training and teaching me. It seemed I had chosen his most loyal followers, apart from Greyback it seemed, but I believed that was just because he was an Alpha and didn't like taking orders from someone else. They all nodded in acceptance of their task with a small bow.

"Now Prince, I think you should take that glamour off and show your teachers who they are dealing with." I smirked up at him before waving my hand removing the glamour of the small boy but keeping the glamour over all my scars, that was a surprise to reveal to them later. As I felt my body grow and change I shifted until I was partially sitting and leaning on the arm of the throne grinning back at the blank faces of Snape and Malfoy who were aware of the situation and the inquiring glances of Greyback and the Lestrange's. "So how did you know who to pick for each subject? Apart from Potions as I already know your reasoning for that." I glanced at the Dark Lord, his eyes flickering with amusement.

"I just read their auras. It's a talent of mine. For example, Malfoy is very good at Ancient runes, Dark arts, Charms and Transfiguration. He is also an animagus and his form is a lynx. There is also something else but I am sure he wants that kept a secret." Smirking at the look of shock on his usual expressionless face I carried on.

"Greyback is a werewolf but I didn't choose him on that principle. Many think that as a werewolf they have increased speed, strength, senses, ect, which means that they are automatically good fighters. However, that truth of the matter is that usually they don't know what to do with their abilities and are clumsy in combat, but Greyback is very talented in this area as he has obviously trained with it and it also helps that he is very in touch with his inner wolf. Somehow he has the ability to transform outside the full moons and is very skilled in the dark arts." The man in question looked up at me with a dark feral smirk and a look of amusement in his amber eyes. I returned the smirk feeling, rather than hearing, his thoughts flowing through his aura. _So the werewolf likes what he sees huh? Well this will surely be fun._

I heard a deep chuckle from my side. "You certainly are more interesting then I have ever given you credit for and it seems you are even more valuable to the dark with your 'unusual talent'." A small laugh escaped my throat.

"Oh dear Voldemort, you have _no_ idea how valuable I am, to not only the dark side but to you yourself." I grinned childishly at the Dark Lord before hopping off the arm of the throne. "I suppose I could tell you just how valuable I am... _I was going to tell you earlier but it seems talking about the prophecy distracted you Tom." _My grin widened at the warning hiss that escaped Voldemort's thin reptilian lips at the mention of his muggle like name. _"You better get used to me calling you Tom, because I won't stop just because you hate the name. You won't have to worry though I'm not stupid-" _

I glared at him when I heard his scoff. _"Oh, fuck off Tom we both know I much more intelligent than I let on. Anyway, I will only ever use the name in private or while talking like this as I know how much you value your... standing and all that shit."_

"_Potter, can you just tell me why you are so 'valuable' before I am too tempted to cast a rather nasty hex at your face."_ I placed my pale hands on the arm of the throne and leaned in close, trying to make Voldemort feel a little bit uncomfortable, a dark smirk spreading across my face.

"_The reason why I am 'oh so valuable' to you Tom is because I am one of your Horcruxes." _I snickered at the look of shock that was clearly plastered on the usual glaring face of the Dark Lord. I pushed myself of the armrest and smiling sweetly I swayed on the spot my hair swaying graciously with me, purposely putting on a look of pure innocence. "Can I see my room now, Voldey?"

The use of his new nickname seemed to throw him out of his daze and he quickly snapped at the dumbfounded death eaters. "You are all dismissed." With quick bows they disappeared through the door, as they were now required to remain at the manor while they were my tutors.

Voldemort sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. _"How could I not see it? It seems so obvious now. I suppose I can see why you were inclined to see me as a fool earlier."_ I was quite shocked at Voldemort's words as I was sure it wasn't everyday he admitted being wrong or being an idiot, even if those weren't the exact words he used.

I remained still as he got up out of his throne and made his way over to me. He clutched my chin in a firm grip, tilting my head up as he smirked down at me. "_Looks like you are now going to be under my strict protection from now on. I hope you can cope with my presence as I will not be leaving you alone very often because, as you said, you are much too valuable to lose."_

"_Are you sure it's not you who will not be able to cope with me? I'm warning you now that as I don't have to act like the perfect little Gryffindor anymore I will have quite a… different personality." _A small chuckle escaped the Dark Lord as he released my chin.

"_With the way you have been acting in the past few hours I wouldn't expect anything less from you Potter… Or should I say Prince? Come, I shall show you to your room." _I smiled slightly before following Voldemort out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **Okay I was really amazed with the response to the story and answers to questions and some comments have been answered underneath this chapter. Thanks all and I hope you enjoy!

**Warnings for this chapter: **I don't believe there is anything really...

* * *

><p>We walked through the corridors with Voldemort pointing out what was contained in each of the doors as we past them. Surprisingly we didn't pass any death eaters on the way up to what Voldemort told me was his private corridor, which held his bedroom, study, personal library and now my own room.<p>

He opened the door, walking in while I followed, looking around the room. There was a large king sized bed with a small bedside table on each side and a large wardrobe on the far wall. There was also a fireplace that was already crackling, filling the room with a warm homely feeling. On either side of the fireplace there were large windows which overlooked the vast garden at the rear of the manor. In front of the fireplace was a large sofa with a small wooden coffee table in front.

There were a couple doors which I was told led to my bathroom and a small kitchen, just in case I didn't want to eat with the other residents of the house. It turns out that all the death eaters who stay at the manor all eat with their Lord in the dining hall every day for each meal.

All wood in the room was a dark walnut colour and the walls were a dark green. Any fabrics were either slytherin green, silver or black. I laughed quietly to myself at this and then turned back to the Dark Lord.

"You're not clichéd at all are you? You know with all the slytherin colours and all." With the look of irritation flashed my way I held my hands up and back away a couple steps. "Hey, it's not like I said there was anything wrong with it. The Sorting hat wanted to put me in slytherin you know." The irritation flew from his face. He sighed.

"You know that really doesn't surprise me. I will come for you in the morning and we shall go to breakfast together." He turned and walked towards the door. Just before the door closed behind him I shouted.

"Sweet dreams Voldey!" I laughed at the loud hiss that I could hear behind the closed door. I turned round to look at my room. It was exactly how I would want my room to be; obviously Tom and I were more alike than I thought. I shrugged at my thoughts and went into the bathroom.

Like the other room it was decorated in the same colours. The room was quite normal if you just looked at the half of the room with the toilet, sink and full length mirror but what made it far from normal was the large shower and very large bath on the other side of the room. The bath reminded me of the prefect's bathroom back at Hogwarts, just not as big (but still huge).

I turned on the shower, stripped out of my clothes and removed my glamour over the scars. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. My long hair created a curtain across my back, which caused only the bottom of my legs to be visible. I grabbed my hair and moved it over my shoulder so my whole back was now visible to my eyes. Like the rest of me it was covered by angry red scars.

That was something that had always confused me. All of my scars, no matter how old or how well I treat them, always remain a deep red colour. I knew it wasn't the spells that I used to close the wounds as the scar on my forehead was exactly the same. I took another glance at the mirror and traced, with my eyes, the large letters carved into the centre of my back.

'FREAK'

I scowled at my reflection and got into the shower. I turned the water as cold as it could go and revelled in the harsh water that felt like ice shards pelting against my body. For some reason I had always loved the cold, it seemed to comfort me in a strange way. After a few minutes I grabbed some shampoo and started on the long process of washing my hair.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from a rack attached to the wall, wrapping it around my waist. I walked into the bedroom and dropped the towel at the edge of the bed. I cast drying charms over myself and crawled into the bed, pulling the covers up to my waist but leaving the rest of me free to the cold air.

-x-

I woke to the sound of a knock on my door but I ignored it with the intention of returning to the pleasant darkness of a dreamless sleep before I felt the edge of the bed dip. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt soft fingers tracing a large scar across my stomach. Riddle was sitting next to me with a deep frown on his face.

"You know that's a really weird way to wake someone up right?" His eyes snapped up to mine and he quickly removed his hand and looked away.

"It looks painful. I was going to try and heal it but it seems it's as fully healed as it can get. It makes no sense." I chuckled and sat up, the sheets pooling around my waist. I stretched reaching my hands up and arching my back. When I finished I looked back at Riddle to find he was looking at me again, but this time with a mix of emotions flowing through his aura. There was one emotion which was slightly hidden by the others but it was still there and it stood out to me. Lust.

_Oh this truly is an interesting development._ I smirked at Riddle and leaned closer. "So where did Voldey go?" He smirked back at me.

"Well I thought if you might appreciate waking up to something more pleasant. Although I have to say if you woke up screaming that would be quite amusing." With that I flopped back down on the bed and brought the covers up over my head.

"Yeah okay let's try that! I'll go back to sleep and you come back in a couple hours and wake me up! Okay? Awesome. Bye now."

"I don't think so. You have to come down for breakfast, we need to go over your timetable for your lessons and you need to interact with the death eaters or at least your tutors." With that I felt the bed rise slightly meaning Riddle had stood up. Suddenly I felt hands placed on the duvet around my ankles.

"You wouldn't fucking dare." I hissed. I was answered with being pulled off the end of the bed, the duvet going with me. My body smashed against the floor. "Ouch, you fucking twat let go!" I was dragged across the room and shivered as I felt cool tiles replace the warm carpet. My ankles were dropped and I heard the door close.

"At least the twat has a slight sense of humour... slightly sadistic as it could be..."

"I'll show you just how sadistic it can be if you don't hurry up. Next time I will just hex you." I sighed and sat up, my chest and stomach was slightly red from the friction. I stood and walked into the shower, turning the water as cold as it could go again.

When I walked out of the shower I noticed the duvet was gone and in its place, by the door, was a set of clothes. I cast drying charms and looked over them. There was a pair of black boxers, a plain white shirt, black slacks, black socks, black shoes and finally a black robe.

"How dull..." I waved my hand over the pile and watched as they transformed and, with another wave, they were on my person, except for the white shirt which remained unchanged and on the floor. I had transfigured the slacks into skinny jeans, the shoes into boots and made the robe sleeveless with a large hood, with only one clasp at the front so it opened up at the middle of my stomach then flowed down so it was just slightly longer than my hair.

It was the same as I was wearing the previous day but I loved the look. I looked at myself in the mirror and replaced my glamour while adding a red tint to the black material of my robe, to make my outfit slightly different.

I opened the door and, as I stepped though the threshold, I was on the floor biting back a scream. My back arched off of the floor with the pain but I didn't give in. When the spell was released I stood up gracefully and glared at the now smirking face of Voldemort.

"Did you really think you'd get away with talking to me in that manner? Prince or not I won't stand for it. However I have to say I'm very impressed you didn't even whimper, let alone scream, and even now you're not trembling."

"And I have to say that I'm impressed you finally landed a hit." I laughed as a hex was fired. This time I was ready and I swiftly moved out of the way crossing the room to the door. "Come on Voldey, we have breakfast don't we?" I quickly moved behind the door and ducked.

When I stood back up there was a large hole in the door where the spell hit. "Whoa! What if that actually hit me?" Voldemort smirked and then pocketed his wand before walking thought the un-blasted door.

"I would have laughed. A lot. Now come on we're late enough as it is." I followed the Dark Lord down the corridors until we came to the dining room I was showed the night before. As we entered the seated death eaters stopped eating in favour of bowing their heads to their Lord before returning to their meals. I followed Voldemort up to the end of the table where he motioned for me to sit in the chair to his right, which was next to Malfoy.

Opposite me was Bellatrix and next to her was her husband and his brother. Next to Malfoy was Snape and next to him Greyback. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the table as I wasn't particularly interested.

The food on the table was just like at Hogwarts; even the same sorts of things were served. I grabbed a croissant and took a small bite. I looked around at the people who I was sitting by. They were all either eating silently or conversing quietly with the person next to them. I couldn't stand just how quite this half of the table was. Bellatrix could see my discomfort and was looking at me with an insane glint in her eye.

"_Tom, Bellatrix is planning something." _Said woman's eyes widened and there were several gasps heard down the table. "_Never mind I think I just shot down her ability to think."_ I looked at the Dark Lord to find he was hiding a smile behind his hand. He coughed lightly into said hand as I smirked.

The individuals effected seemed to snap back to reality. I heard a quiet whisper which made me full out laugh seemingly for no reason, making me seem even more insane.

"_Oh God Tom. One of them thinks you're my dad! And others agree! That's brilliant! I might just start calling you father at random now." _I continued laughing until I felt a piece of paper smack me in the face. "What the - "

"Your Timetable for your lessons._ And you call me father even once and I will make sure can never be one._" I winced slightly at the thought, but made no comment on the matter in preference of examining the piece of paper now in my hands.

"As you can see you have Hand to Hand Combat with Fenrir today for six hours. Also, as this time block overlaps with lunch, as some of your other lessons do, you are not expected here and can just eat in your rooms when you have the time. After your lesson with Fenrir you are free for the day so you can either study or do… whatever else within reason. The timetable is self updating so if a lesson changes times or is cancelled for the day it will tell you." I nodded at Voldemort then grinned down the table at Greyback.

"You ready to go?" He responded by returning my grin and rising from the table. "Awesome." We both walked towards the door but before we were over the threshold I stopped him whispering. "When I say run, we have to fucking run okay?" With a feral smirk and a nod Greyback went through the door and I turned around to address the Dark Lord.

"_I'll see you later Daddy!"_ I dodged a cutting hex aimed a bit low for my liking and ran out the door, continuing down the corridor as fast as I could, reaching Greyback. "Run! Fucking hell! RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> Q and A time!

LadyNightVamp asked: Who's side is Snape on?

I love Snape's character too much to let him go so he shall be loyal to the Dark.

#

Bluetoads said: will be sort of creepy and smack of pedophile when they do move to an adult relationship even if he is 16 yrs old as he will be small as an 11 yr old. Though he still has a few years left where he can get some height

I don't agree with this as their heights are actually based on a couple friends of mine and it actually looks adorable, I suppose its just about personal tastes and if this isn't your sort of thing then sorry but I like it although Harry might grow a bit but I can't comment on it at the moment.

Bluetoads also said:It would be nice if maybe Snape could get rid of a lot of the scaring.

I don't think Snape will be getting rid of Harry's scars but he might offer and then if Harry turns it down he will give a reason.

#

Pikachumomma asked: is there gonna be fenir/harry before voldy/harry?

Now this is a hard question as I'm not quite sure. Harry in this story is going to have a really flirty personality so it's possible but it's also possible for other lil things between Harry and other characters as well.

#

Tempest S said: If his name is going to be Prince Chaos I'm going to be slightly disappointed. It's just so arrogant, and overblown and show-offy sounding. It doesn't sound like a serious name to me. Even when Voldemort chose his new name he didn't go for something like that. It sounds like he's over compensating for something. Like when someone's full of hot air and trying to make themselves seem more important and powerful than they are.

I'm really glad you brought this up because I really don't like the name myself. I wanted a really meaningful name which would reflect his character but I searched for a couple hours without coming up with anything any good. I am still looking for something at the moment and if anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them!

#

Saturnblue asked: Is Harry still insane or sane?

He is a mix of both. He can change between the two very quickly and it makes him totally unpredictable. I suppose you could say he is insane with bouts of sanity.

Saturnblue also asked: What had happened to Remus?

Well now that is a big secret and one I can't tell! It would ruin something in the future. But Remus will be back!

Saturnblue also asked: Why did the order only treated Harry like weapon not person since he doesn't own them anything. Won't they know that by leaving Harry in his relative's place will only make history repeat itself and now the so-called light will loose for sure since they are not completely light anyways. They make their own mistakes and loose the war by their own hands. They better not blame Harry since he never wanted to end up this way the same way with Tom riddle.

I'm so happy that someone has realised this! They treat him as a weapon because that's all he really is to them. All they want is for Harry to kill Voldemort and end the war, saving them multiple times along the way. All of this is why Harry is like he is and how he has so many things in common with Voldemort because he was treated in the same way. And knowing how fickle the light side is they will most probably try and blame everything on Harry so they themselves don't look so bad.

#

Anniriel said: Please, tell me you're going to bring Remus and the twins to the story, doesn't matter if they become dark or neutral.

I planned from the very beginning that Remus and the twins will be in the story at some point. So don't worry about them!

#

Now this review was a flame but I feel I have to answer anyway as I do have reasons for things.

Moshpitmoderator asked: what was the point of Harry disabling the "freezing spell, if he is a shor fucking fag

When Dumbledore cast the spell Harry was only in his first year so Dumbles wouldn't know how tall Harry would grow and would look at Harry's parents and assume he would grow to be a tall man. However this isn't what the spell was for. I said it was a freezing spell but I didn't say it was for his height. The spell was meant to keep Harry from growing up too much. Harry's features followed James's nearly exactly and as James had a very aristocratic looking face, which is the exact look that Dumbles didn't want on the perfect little **boy**- who-lived. He wanted Harry looking as innocent as he could for as long as he could because innocence was just the perfect image for a saviour. What Dumbles didn't know was that all the malnutrition at the Dursley's would of stunted Harry's growth so dramatically. However Harry's 'looks' continued to age as they should have so he has to use the glamour.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to say a quick thanks to all my reviewers and everybody who added this to their favourites or alerts! I am planning to go though everyone's profile who added this to their story alerts and have a look thought their work as well. Another thanks to Tannne, Who offered to Beta for me and The Dark Lady Voldemort666 who gave me the best advice so far and it helped me deal with a lot of things.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for your patience! I have had this Chapter written for a very long time but I've been very scared to actually post it. The next chapter is nearly finished so I don't think it will be too long coming along and it also holds a major key to the plot so I want it out as soon as I can!

Important - At the end of the chapter will be more Q and A along with some links to my own interpretations to how Harry would look and such things!

* * *

><p>I pushed the door to the training room open, strolling inside, still laughing with Greyback following soon after me.<p>

"You're looking to get yourself killed pup." He looked down at me with a grin on his face. I smirked back up at him.

"Pup?" He chuckled, his voice deep and rough, which fitted his wild look perfectly.

"I have no idea, my wolf seems to see you as something to protect and I tend to listen to my 'instincts'." He crossed his arms as if assessing me.

"So… You're wolf wants to protect me?... Usually doesn't that mean that? Oh shit, please tell me you don't think I'm your mate or something! Don't get me wrong, you're good looking and that rough wild look you have going really works for you but… just no…" He looked at me for a second before he barked out with laughter, myself following moments after.

"You sure are an odd one pup." He stepped closer to me, leaning his head down to my neck, and then inhaled deeply. "You smell of death, yet somehow similar to… creatures."

"Death and creatures… Brilliant, just what I need." I paused for a moment, thinking about his words. "Hang on. Why 'creatures' and not 'a creature'?" I looked up at him as he stepped back with a perplexed expression.

"I'm not sure how, but you smell like not just a human or a creature but what I could only explain as a mix. Not a hybrid but just simply a mix. You're still human but yet you smell like werewolf, vampire, changeling and some I don't even recognise. I've never smelt anything like it before." I let out a loud groan and started pacing in front of the still confused werewolf.

"For Merlin's sake! Why is it always me who has to be a freak? Aren't I weird enough with my stupid affinity to wandless magic, my love for blood, my ridiculously scarred body, my fucked up mind, and not to mention my apparent death wish!"

I could feel my aura starting to burst through my restraints. My eyes started glowing and a slight black mist started to swarm at my feet as I paced even quicker. Two strong arms quickly wound around my own and brought me to a standstill. I could feel deep breaths against my throat.

"Calm down. Relax your body and clear your mind." I closed my eyes and slowly began to relax back into the arms supporting me. "Good. Now defend yourself as best as you can without any spells!"

I was harshly pushed forward, nearly tripping over but catching myself in time to dodge a powerful punch that would of caught me in the ribs, probably breaking a few with the impact. I kept dodging as more hits were thrown at me.

-x-

Greyback landed quite a lot of hits and I could feel the bruises already forming and hoped that was all the damage amounted to. I could feel myself starting to tire but I carried on as if nothing was wrong. _If I want to get stronger I can't give up when I get a little tired._

I yet again ducked underneath Greyback's arm but didn't expect the fist that followed straight after it. It hit me straight in the chest; I felt immense pain as I was flung across the room, landing in a heap by the door.

"Shit Pup! I know I said not to use your magic but if you're about to get hit like that you can use it to reduce the impact!" I looked up at the werewolf who was now kneeling at my side. I grinned and stood up not even wincing at the pain.

"This is nothing, come on lets continue." I let my grin drop and moved into what I had recently found as the best stance to ensure I couldn't be moved very easily. Greyback walked so he was standing in front of me.

"I don't think so, I heard those bones cracking and if you move too much you could end up puncturing a lung." Without warning he picked me up and carried me across the large room to some chairs and laid me down across them. I attempted to sit up but was pushed back down roughly.

"Look I'm fine! I've had much worse and done nothing about it! I want to continue and if you don't let me within the next few seconds I'm going to use you as my next training dummy for new spells!" I let my aura slip out slightly and wind its way around his form threateningly.

Before I could continue with my threat the doors were abruptly thrown open and Voldemort strode in with a rather irritated look on his face, but from his aura I could read a hint of worry.

"What happened? _**I was doing paperwork when I felt your pain through the connection**_." I sat up, without a complaint from Greyback this time, and turned towards the Dark Lord.

"I just got hit and didn't expect it, I'm _fine_." I sent a glare at Greyback but he obviously wasn't letting go of his 'instincts'.

"That is a lie Pup and you know it. Your ribs are broken and need to be fixed, soon." I sneered at him before turning back to Voldemort, a brow raised on his forehead.

"Your definition of '_fine_' must be very different to rest of us. Fenrir you may leave, I will take care of this idiot." With a slight bow the werewolf was soon on his way, only pausing at the door to look back for a second before continuing.

With a wave of Voldemort's hand the door was locked and a silencing ward was put up. His body then started morphing into that of Tom Riddle once again.

"So tell me again what happened." He didn't seem all too pleased but I figured that was because I had taken him away from his all too important work.

"Greyback told me to defend myself without using my magic, so I did." I shrugged and moved to stand up but a hand on my shoulder pushed me back down.

"And let me guess, you didn't think to use it to lessen the blows he actually landed on you?"

"He said no magic." Riddle let out a sigh and placed a hand to his forehead.

"You're the biggest imbecile, with a constant death wish, that I've ever met. Take off your cloak and lie down." I followed his instructions while muttering to myself that I was fine and would heal soon anyway.

I watched as he cast a few spells and winced slightly when he pressed his fingers to one of the damaged ribs. He kept pressing the area at different angles before moving to another rib. Each jab caused a flash of pain and as he kept doing it repeatedly, and I could see no sense in it, my anger was starting to rise until it finally broke after a relatively harsh poke.

"Why can't you just bloody well heal me already? Why haven't you just cast a spell to see the damage and then another to fix them? Are you really that much of a sadist that you have to keep poking and prodding to cause more pain?" I gave his arm a shove making him stand above me.

"I can't heal the bones until I know how they have broken, you ungrateful brat. The diagnostic spells can only tell me where the problems are and if bones are broke or muscles are torn, however they cannot tell me how they are broken, so I cannot just simply use a spell to snap the bone back in place because if one of the ribs is too close to the lungs when I cast the spell it could rupture the lung and possibly cause it to collapse. Oh, and yes, I am that much of a sadist but for once I'm hurting you to help. Now lie back down or I'm just going to knock you out and leave your bones to heal in the wrong positions so we have to break them again to fix them, okay?"

Satisfied with the answer, and feeling a little bit embarrassed for my outburst, I lay back down and watched as the Dark Lord set back to work. After a bit more prodding and investigation he moved slightly back and looked up at me.

"There should be no problem, the ribs all seem to be in the right places to be of no harm to the lungs, but to be sure I will call in Severus, as he is as capable as any healer." I waved my hand in the air dismissing the idea.

"I just want to be up and about as fast as I can so can't _you_ just heal me _now_?" He sent a slight glare at me, most likely for my demanding tone. He sighed then took out his wand while saying.

"Fine. However as you know I am no healer and if this does go wrong, I am not at fault. You're the only one to blame for being such an imbecile on your first lesson anyway." I sent him a small grin and nodded.

He made a swift movement with his wand and I felt the first rib snap back into place. It was as painful as them breaking the first time but I motioned for Riddle to carry on with a nod as he looked up. He then moved to the next and the exact same thing happened. The he moved to the final one but he paused.

"This is the one I'm not sure about." He looked back up at me.

"Look I'll do it myself if you want. A simple bone fixing spell should do it." I moved to take my wand out of my boot where I had placed it this morning but Riddle had caught my wrist before I could reach it and with the other hand took my wand.

"That is an even more idiotic idea than any of your other ones made today. Just wait here while I go call for Severus." He got up to leave, taking my wand with him. I watched him leave the room then I diverted my attention to my damaged rib. I could see the skin starting to bruise and could only imagine how bad it was going to look tomorrow. I poked around the rib and winced as I found the break. I could feel how one side of the bone dipped down underneath the other. Surprisingly I was actually quite proud; it was a pretty good break.

_It really couldn't be that hard to fix. It doesn't feel like it's near my lung... then again, how would it feel if it would be? Would I even feel it?_ I looked back at the door and pushed out my senses to see if Severus had arrived yet. _Oh fuck this. I can't tell if he's here yet and this is just stupid time wasting._

I moved my hand above my chest and focused on the area where the break was. "Osrecto."

I felt the usual pain of the bone snapping back into place and released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I slowly sat up smirking, that was until the pain didn't seem to fade like it did with the others. Slowly my breathing became more laboured and I realised that Riddle's worry was not all that stupid anymore. I felt like slapping myself but instead I called to Riddle in my mind.

'_Tom?'_ It was getting even more difficult to breath and I started to slightly panic as I knew if something wasn't done soon I could be in big trouble. _'Shit. Tom! I fixed it myself and you were right. Come quickly, I can't breathe!'_

'_YOU WHAT? For Merlin's sake! After this I am locking you in a room! You hold part of my soul! Can't you at least take better care of yourself?'_ I winced slightly with the fury that was passing over the link and was causing my scar to burn furiously.

I didn't even notice when he rushed into the room with Snape following swiftly behind him. I felt like it was nearly impossible to breathe now and I could feel myself getting tired, it didn't help that my head felt very light and dizzy. I could hear voices above me but I couldn't focus much on what was really happening.

"We'll take him to the potions lab-"

"This potion should repair the puncture and I have another to-"

"What's happening-?"

"I don't know- reacting- strange-"

"Well- fix it-!"

"Were losing him."

"What do you mean-?"

"He's dying."

-x-

* * *

><p>Please for the love of God don't kill me! As I said at the top there are more chapters to come so please don't lose faith!<p>

**Fanart (I guess):**

http : / / fav . me / d487wk2 This is a scar meme so you have an idea what his body would look like. In this drawing Harry looks a lot older, taller and bulkier, this is because this is what he was first going to look like! But I loved the idea of him being smaller and underestimated a lot better.

http : / / fav . me / d3ikroy Here Harry also looks older but I expect that by the end of the story this is what he is undoubtedly going to look like.

http : / / fav . me / d487vmi Just his flirty personality coming though :3

http : / / fav . me / d487w10 Read the description for info and please! I know Lucius doesn't look any good but I wasn't really focusing on him .

http : / / fav . me / d3ikt4j Harry and Tom... Lets just say Harry's fleeing for his life...

http : / / fav . me / d3ikpk3 Just a small animation of a chibi Harry running!

God I hope they all worked... if not there is a link on my profile to my Deviantart where you can find them all!

**Q and A:**

WynterRavenheart said: You do have a nice plot and a nice way of writing it, but I was a bit disappointed you went for the 'the Dursleys torture Harry and no one notices' plot.

Answer: I understand where you are coming from but I've kind of put my own spin on it. I think this is more of a 'The Dursley's torture Harry and no one notices because Harry doesn't want them to and if they know *cough*Dumbledore*cough* then they don't care or encourage it' And I know this has been done many times before but its honestly the only way I could see this story starting. When I started writing this I knew Harry had to finally snap and kill the Dursley's and the way I wrote it was the best option I had in mind and to be honest I don't want to change it as I'm incredibly happy with how it came out.

darkserpentcat said/asked: When I was looking at your answer's to some reviews you got about Fenrir/Harry before Voldemort/Harry have you also ever considered a threesome between them.

I don't mean Fenrir and Voldemort 'touch' each other since I can't see either of them bottoming for each other but I mean like share Harry

Now I know neither one of them are into the whole sharing thing, especially Voldemort with Harry being a Horcrux, but think of how funny it could be to see them arguing over Harry and if you do a creature Harry or soul mate concept that could also be interesting.

Will Harry be flirting with the other male Death Eater's such as Rabastan and Rodolphus, Rodolphus never had a happy marriage so it is entirely possible to do that,

Answer: Wow... This review certainly brightened up my day when I got it! –Had a totally good laugh- Erm... No, Harry will not be shared at all. Voldey is very possessive of anything that is his and with the added aspect of Harry being a Horcrux I think it would be even worse. That doesn't mean things can't happen though! Since it's in Harry's personality he will most definitely be flirting with other death eaters.

also could you actually describe the appearance of those two Death Eaters and any important ones that were never properly described or shown in the books and movies?(I have pics on my profile if it helps)

Answer: I shall be describing the main ones as Harry has lessons with them because I think this is the time when Harry would really have a good look at them.

Addictive Label said: the relation ship shouldnt be to awkeward as they live to 150-200.. so its not  
>uncommon for one of the party to be older... on another note.. i do not mind Yaoislash but i appriciate male/female A lot more.. like in this i would have loved Harry/Bella.. but it is good so far and cant complain to much so far.

Answer: I'm afraid this will be slash. I have toyed with the idea of some Harry/Bella but I'm having trouble fitting it in. Just for you though I will attempt something close to it!

Tempest S asked: Technically, isn't a prince higher in rank than a lord anyway?

Answer: I'm not too sure but I would assume so. However, when I think of a Lord I think of a respectable man who knows what he's doing and has a large amount of influence over everyone. When I think of a prince I think of a boy or young man who doesn't know everything of the world yet and doesn't have the amount of respect as a Lord as he's still a young man who still has to prove himself. I think Voldemort would use Prince for Harry because it's exactly how he sees him, to Voldey Harry is still a young boy/man who is still to prove himself and let's be honest Voldey wouldn't of automatically accepted Harry as an equal (so another Lord) as he still wants all the control. I hope that makes sense.

Soratanaka asked: A bit Mary Sue, eh?

Answer: Indeed, it does seem like it hmm? However, this doesn't mean that Harry's not going to have problems or that there arn't others who are as powerful as him.

evilqueen06 asked: In the DE meeting with everybody is he still going to be that glamored  
>little blond boy?<p>

Answer: No, he was just messing about. He will most likely be himself in the next one. I think that we will be seeing more glamours being abused by Harry though in the near future.

Cait Pen asked: WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO **. I want some SMUT up ins, or I'll go insane. ***. Please. Thank you.

Answer: This review really made my day! I'm not sure when that will be happening as I don't want it to come out of nowhere. But I'm honestly as eager as you to get something in this story!

Justpucky asked: Love the combination of Dark Violence Harry, and Simple Mischeivous Harry. Even with the Dark Leanings, Harry still bonded with Sirius, Is he going to vent some of his anger and angst on Bella? Can't wait for your update.

Answer: You question will be answered soon! Probably in the next chapter if everything goes as planned.

Miharuxchan asked: Muy buena historia, me gusto mucho. vas a continuar subiendo?

Answer: I had to use google to translate this so I hope I got your question right . Yes I am continuing with this but as I hopefully said at the top if this chapter I'm in my second year of college so finding time for writing is quite hard. But I will still write this until its finished and my hands bleed!

Vampires2rocks asked: Just one question...is Tom and Harry gonna get together here?

Answer: Yes Harry and Tom will get together. This story was labelled in the summary as HPLV so it most defiantly will happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I've been really scared to write this chapter as it involves the first big twist in the story. Some people might not like the idea and I'm sure there will also be people who will hopefully like it, but... yeah I don't know I've just been putting it off for so long.

On the plus side! The next chapter is already written and betaed and I've started on chapter 9 (had a bit of a fangirl moment while writing that one xD) So yes, hopefully you will like this chapter and hopefully the next one shouldn't be as long coming around.

* * *

><p>-x- Chapter 7 -x-<p>

I could feel myself floating, as if I was suspended in the air or maybe in water.

_That's it. I'm drowning. I must be. I couldn't breathe before I feel 'asleep' so I must be drowning. But, I don't remember water... No. I wasn't drowning. The pain in my ribs... but __**he**__ fixed them didn't he? Wait... __**he **__didn't want to fix one of them. I did it myself! I fixed it wrong, then my lung... That's why I couldn't breathe, not because I was drowning._ Memories started flooding back to me.

_**He**__ was... Who is he? Vol... No. Tom. Tom was carrying me. He took me somewhere. To the potions lab, and Snape was there!_ _Snape gave me potions... But something went wrong... What went wrong?_

"If you ask me nicely Harry, I might be inclined tell you." A wispy voice answered.

_Huh? Have I really lost it? Have I finally crossed the line of true insanity and am now hearing voices?_ I could hear a deep chuckle then a pair of hands cupping my face.

"You are not that insane yet Harry. Open your eyes. I am quite real." I slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to focus on the man hovering over me. Once my eyes focused fully I could see that the man was literally floating over me.

His face was one that I could only describe as unnaturally beautiful. His skin was a glowing pure white and his hair was as black as my own and flowed around his face ending just below his shoulders. The most amazing thing about him was his eyes. They were black, not even his irises but the whole of his eyes were black and glowing dimly. The hands on my face were as white, and glowing, as his face but the rest of his body was covered by a long black cloak, much like a dementors.

I looked around to see that I was suspended in a black abyss and I realised.

_I'm dead._

The hands that were still cupping my cheeks moved my face back to the floating man.

"Indeed you are Harry." I looked at the man's features again and looked into his eyes that seemed so familiar. _It's as if I've met him before._ The man gave a small and somehow sad smile.  
>"You're Death." I didn't know what made me say it but I knew I was right. Giving another chuckle he removed his hands and crossed his arms.<p>

"You've always got it in one. Nice to see you haven't changed a bit." Suddenly it felt as if gravity had been switched on and we fell a few feet to the floor, which was just as black as the surroundings.

I stood up slowly and saw that Death was hovering slightly off the floor, yet again reminding me eerily of a dementor.

"I've met you before?" Maybe that was the reason for me feeling so relaxed around him, and the familiarity I felt when I looked into his eyes.

"Yes we have met many times over the years."

_I've died before... So past lives? So reincarnation is real..._

"Ah, you are wrong there." I looked up in confusion.

"But if we have met before then... How?" Another smile crossed his face and he moved forward and started gliding slowly around me in a circle.

"I have much to tell you Harry. You are like no other, truly unlike anything the world has seen before. I just ask that you try to not interrupt me as I explain." He had already moved in a complete circle and was yet again hovering in front of me. I nodded slowly and waited for him to start talking again.

"There are three items known as the Deathly Hallows. They are The Invisibility Cloak, The Resurrection Stone and The Elder Wand. It is said that these items were created when three brothers crossed a river with their magic and were met with death. Death felt cheated that they had not died in the river and tricked the brothers into thinking he was impressed with them. He offered them one thing they wished for each. They, of course, asked for the each of the Hallows and became three of the many 'Masters of Death'. However, I will not go into any more detail as the story had been distorted and twisted with lies, yet the items are based on truth."

"The Hallows were created by myself simply because I was bored and wanted to watch the world search for the items. I didn't realise how the Hallows could have created wars, but they did. People fought to find them and some became crazed by the idea of the power they could gain."

"When I realised my mistake, I cast powerful charms over the Hallows so only the one who wanted to use them for the right reasons, and in a completely selfless way would even be able to find them. However, soon many more wars broke out over the items; everyone wanted them and accused everyone else of hiding them or using them for the wrong reasons."

"Soon, a young man who wanted nothing but to stop the wars started searching for the Hallows. He was alone and searched much of the world. He only wanted the Hallows to protect those he loved and to try to bring peace. I followed him for much of his journey and as I saw that his thoughts and beliefs never changed or became corrupted, I decided to grant him the Hallows."  
>"He took them home and used them to defend said home and the remaining loved ones he had left. However it was not enough to save his loved ones from the greed of others and he was soon killed for the items himself."<p>

"That young man was you Harry. And when you died, you were what people called 'The Master of Death'. So unlike everyone else, who when they die go to the spiritual plane you got a choice. You could pass on to the spiritual plane, go back to your current body and live on, start life again with your memories or start again without. You could have even asked for another option not offered and I would have most likely granted your request. Although, you never have."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It all seemed too... too good to be true. I was the so called 'Master of Death'. I mean sure I can still die but I can come back just as easily.

"What did I chose to do?"

"You have always picked the same option every time. Can you guess what it was?"

_The same? Every single time?_ I looked down at the floor to think. _Well since I can't remember any past lives and I obviously couldn't have passed on, I must have asked to be reborn without memories but why would I do that? To destroy all that knowledge and be reborn with nothing, it seems so pointless. _

"You are right in your choice and you have always thought the exact same thing about it." He said with a small chuckle. "However, every time you have died before you have never had a true reason to live and as such you wanted to start afresh."

_But all that knowledge... What an idiot! _I looked up at the laugh that erupted from his throat.

"You really do never change much."

"Why do you seem so familiar? I can't have seen you that much to feel this... I don't even know how to explain it." I really couldn't, it didn't even make sense in my own brain. He made me feel... safe and happy. Like his mere presence could light up my day, but at the moment it only served to make me even more confused.

"You have seen me enough." He said with a small smirk. "You've been reborn more times than I think you realise. There were a couple times though, where you have stayed with me." The smirk slowly faded to the same sad smile from earlier.

"Alas, that is a conversation for another time. So, any questions?" I thought for a couple minutes before coming up with a couple of questions.

"How did I die? I remember something went wrong but what exactly happened?" He grinned down at me.

"Another thing that needs explaining." I groaned. _Not more stuff; I think my heads going to explode. _

"Sorry Harry but you need to know. Your injury wasn't life threatening and the potions would of fixed everything within minutes. However the potions reacted badly with your system. You see Harry, what your werewolf friend told you today was correct, you aren't exactly human." Now I was really confused.

"How can I be 'not exactly human'? I haven't been bitten by anything and neither of my parents were creatures... I think. No they could have been, because I would have reacted to potions all my life. Right?"

"You are right. Your parents were not creatures, maybe a bit on your father's side from a long way down the line but nothing that would actually do anything to you. When you were born this time I knew you had big things to achieve, so I gave you a helping hand." _This makes no sense to me what so ever._

"You won't know what I'm talking about for a very long time but you need to know in advance about your creature blood. After how things have been going recently, I have given you some creature traits from past lives. You will need them in the future. You're destined for big things in this life Harry, and you are going to need as much help as you can get."

"Creature traits? I was a creature in a past life? But... I..." I pushed a hand through my hair in frustration. "Okay, whatever just tell me what you've done to me and how it will affect me."  
>"You won't find any drastic changes really, some of them you may have noticed already. You have a couple of Vampire traits so you will find yourself more graceful and are able to blend into shadows along with a bit of a speed increase, it would also explain your love for the cold. Also it will be where your recent blood lust has come from; it may be a problem though as you may need to start feeding. We won't know until your birthday, which is when you will go through... An inheritance of sorts. If you get fangs then you most likely will need to feed."<p>

I ran my tongue over my canines and was slightly hoping to be receiving fangs. Now that I was thinking about it, it all did seem to fit with how I've been acting lately.

"Hey don't start thinking about that yet, we have more to go." I snapped my attention back to him and nodded to continue. "You will have a faster regeneration from a bit of werewolf blood. This could possibly be why your eyes glow although, that could also be from the changeling blood. A changeling is exactly like a metamorphmagus; just one is a family trait and the other a dark creature of mischief. I think it fits you very well" He said grinning and I smirked back up at him.

"Like a metamorphmagus a changelings powers can be affected highly by emotion. Also due to the werewolf blood, you might be more comfortable spending a full moon with a werewolf or in an animagus form if you have one."

"So that's it? Greyback said that I smelt like some other things he couldn't identify."

"That would be the horcrux and also the aura sensing ability you have. And before you say anything, yes he can smell things like that. Werewolves are very odd but powerful creatures. As for your next question, the horcrux is not affected by you dying if you don't want it to and yes it does mean what you think." He smiled down at me again then moved forward and put his arms around me in a tight hug.

"It's been nice to see you again but it is time for you to go back." He then pulled away and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You are going back because for the first time you have a reason to. But what about those scars? I can get rid of them if you want."

I looked down at my arms then brought up a hand to trace the one on my forehead, which now led down and though my eye. "No. Thanks for the offer but I think I need them as reminders. They ground whatever tiny bit of sanity I have left." I grinned at death and he grinned right back.

"Well then I believe it is time to go, that Dark Lord of yours is about to go on a rampage. Oh and because you are both so oblivious, will you give him something from me?" I gave him a questioning look before I nodded.

Abruptly his face was in front of mine and he gave a soft smile. "Good bye Harry, until next time." Then his lips were on mine and my vision was flooded by a bright white light. At some point while I was blinded, the lips faded and I felt my body moving. Suddenly I sat up and saw that I was back in my body in the potions lab and I was very much alive.

_'HARRY!'_

* * *

><p>Schnuff said: Why wouldnt he use said power in the graveyard? Why not using them in the<p>

Ministry? Oh, and stupid me but he could always see magic...but still wasnt seeing that  
>the rat was magical?<p>

Answer: God I hate flames but I must answer this as others must have thought this too. Harry couldn't use 'said power' in the graveyard as he still needed to seem like the golden boy even in front of death eaters and Voldemort as he still had very strong links keeping him on the 'Light' side. (This being Sirius and Remus, who I don't believe he would leave.) This also applies to the incident in the ministry, he would need to be the golden boy and hold back but then as he saw Sirius fall through the veil in my head I saw him going into a stage of severe shock in which he wouldn't even think of using his magic, I think this makes him a little bit more human and realistic. Also Harry concealed his magical aura from Dumbledore of all people for a very long time from a young age and therefore I believe that a fully grown and magically mature adult like Pettigrew would be able to do this as well. Added to the rat's obvious survival instinct I think this would be something he is gifted in and would've used as a precaution while being around Dumbledore when he was in Hogwarts.

Janelly Slytherin said: Will there be flriting of Harry and Many DE and other Guys. *wink* Wink* cause  
>a Jelouse Voldy is a Hot Vodie *wink* wink*Nudge*nudge*hint*hint* LOL<p>

Answer: I believe there will as it is in Harry's personality to do so and to be honest it really doesn't take much to make a fuming and jealous Voldey :)

Answer to Stormshadow13: Thank you for the suggestion and link! I love the image and the portrayal of the characters but I myself, see them slightly differently, although not too much.

GinHanelle said: Are planning on going more into depth on Harry's odd mix of non-human?

Answer: I hope this chapter answered your question!

Reader-anonymous said: How did the eye survive?

Answer: Firstly thanks for the great review! It really brightened up my day and it was nice to have something so in depth. Now to answer your question the reason his eye survived was a mixture of his magic and creature traits slightly activating to be able to heal the eye. I think this would be his body/magics instinctive response as he needs both his eyes as not to be handicapped or have a weakness... I hope that makes sense as I don't think I've explained that very well .


	8. Chapter 8

Well people I'm back! I am so sorry for leaving you I feel so bad but... I'm back now and that's what matters right? The next chapter is written and just needs betaing but I won't upload it until the chapter after that is ready for beta! That way there will always be something written and a reason for me to always come back :)

I'm not too happy with this chapter but hey ho you can't win them all and to be honest I think the next chapter makes up for this one anyway that's about :P

* * *

><p>- Chapter 8 -<p>

'_HARRY!'_ I winced at the loud shout and all thoughts of death's kiss flew from my mind and were forgotten.

'_Wha... Tom! Oh Hey! I'm back!'_ There was a loud crack and then there was a fuming Dark Lord standing over me.

"What happened?" His voice was low and calm, I knew I had to tread carefully otherwise he might explode.

"Would you believe I died and came back just simply because I missed you too much?" So much for treading carefully, sometimes I swore my head and mouth weren't connected at all. He grabbed my cloak and pulled me so we were mere centimetres apart.

"Tell me what happened. Now." I then began to explain everything that had happened and when I was done Riddle was as close to gaping at me as he would ever lower himself to.

"Oh! Also I've sorted that immortality thing of yours. As I'm your horcrux and I can't... Well I can die but I can come back. So basically you can't 'die' either." A sly smirk spread across Riddle's face. "So... Am I forgiven now?" His smirk seemed to grow as he came closer.

"I've been working since my Hogwarts years to find immortality and although I had my horcruxes, they could still be destroyed. However, you have just secured that with your lunacy. I believe you may be forgiven." He was standing in front of me now with his arms crossed and that sly smirk still on his face. Suddenly, the smirk was gone and he was right in my own face, arms placed on either side of me.

"You try anything like that again and you will wish you could die. Got it?" The Dark Lord's eyes were glowing slightly, showing his rage but his aura was showing worry. Brushing off his conflicting emotions, I decided to have some fun.

I placed my arms around his neck and drew even closer while putting on my best pout. "_**But Tom, why would you want to kill sweet little innocent me?**_" I let my pout grow into a grin as I felt Riddle's emotions run wild before settling on irritation.

"_**Oh, I can think of a few reasons why. For instance-**_" He grabbed my arms and removed them from around his neck. "_**-I would kill anyone else for speaking to me the way you do and even more for touching me the way you just did.**_"

"_**Not one for hugs then are you?**_" I was answered with a sharp slap up the side of the head. "_**Ouch! You know what! I'm gonna do everything in my power to piss you off you all the time.**_"

"_**Don't you do that anyway?**_"

"_**Not really, that's just my natural way of acting. I can be **_**way **_**more annoying.**_" I smirked up at The Dark Lord who was now rubbing his temples. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's about 6 O'clock so it's about time for dinner. I will call Severus to give you a quick check over and then we shall join the rest in the dining room." I huffed in annoyance but didn't voice my thoughts as I knew that it was probably for the best. _I mean, I don't really want to die so soon after only just coming back. I don't think I could keep going through the pain and not be driven insane eventually. Well... any more insane._

-x-

We entered the dining room and all heads turned. Bellatrix rose from her place near the top of the table. "My Lord, Prince." She bowed and a slight sneer could be heard as she said 'Prince'. "If I may ask, what had angered you so much earlier My Lord?" I could tell she was expecting myself to be the problem and was itching to just have a reason to hex me, but I couldn't let her get away with that.

"If you really want to know, I died and it just so happened to royally piss him off. To be honest, I never knew he cared so much." I replied and ducked at the slap that was aimed to the back of my head. I chuckled as I walked down to my seat with the Dark Lord following.

"I didn't ask you _My Prince_ I asked My Lord. Also I'd rather have My Lord's _real_ answer to your made up rubbish." Bellatrix said as she sat down, a dark glare being sent my way.

"You should watch your tongue Bella, he **is** your Prince and as such you will speak to him with the respect you would show me. As for his so called 'rubbish', it is, remarkably, actually true." Voldemort held up a hand at the shocked gasps and splutters coming from around the room, silencing them instantly. "I will not be telling you how this all came about or how it is even possible, but just know it did happen and it is none of your business."

Obviously Harry wasn't the only person in the manor with a death wish. Bellatrix rose from her seat sneering at me. "But My Lord! If someone like **him** can come back to life then maybe people like my filthy, blood traitor of a cousin might be able to as well!" As soon as the words had left her mouth, I was on my feet, my wand pointed at her face.

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE SOMETHING THAT EVEN A MUGGLE WOULD PITY!" I could feel my magic crackling around me, bursting from my restraints.

'_Harry, you cannot kill her. Calm yourself before you do something you will regret.'_ I focused on Voldemort's words and saw the situation I was putting myself in._ Something I'd regret? Why would I regret killing this stupid bitch? Wait… I'm not Harry anymore, I'm their prince… I'm not supposed to know Sirius Black… I am most defiantly not meant to be defending him. Shit… Well hopefully she won't…_

"Are _you_ defending him?! You don't even know him! He's a blood traitor who deserves whatever pain he's going through behind that veil!"

"That is enough! You will both shut up and eat. Now." With final glares at each other, we sat down to eat our meals.

"_**Thank you for saving me like that." **_The small chatter that had filled the room after the outbursts were back to silence.

"_**Don't thank me, it will not happen again." **_I stopped listening about half way though the sentence as I saw Bellatrix's aura change and thoughts flicker across the surface.

'That proves... definitely... Harry... Potter.' As soon as I realised what exactly she was thinking I shot the first spell that came to mind.

"Crucio!_** Tom, she knows! Someone has spoken!**_" Voldemort was soon out of his chair and ordered everyone to leave.

"Everyone _except_ Lucius and Severus." He hissed threateningly. Bellatrix was still on the floor, her body twitching uncontrollably. I quickly turned towards the retreating figures and called out.

"Also Greyback." At the inquiring look I received from Voldemort, I added. _**"We can see if anyone has spoken to him also, and either way he might as well know, he is going to be teaching me. Plus... He can be trusted." **_The Dark Lord just rose an eyebrow at me.

"_**And how may I ask do you know he is to be trusted?"**_

"_**He told me earlier that his wolf tells him to protect me, his wolf probably sees me as one of his pack since I have some werewolf traits. A werewolf will never betray its pack so we... well I have nothing to worry about."**_ I sent a smirk at him as I felt slight jealousy seep into his aura. With a slight sneer he turned back to the other occupants of the room. Bellatrix had by now managed to stand back up, although she was slightly unstable on her feet.

"Fenrir, do you have any idea about the Prince's true identity? Do not lie as both he and I will know." The werewolf just looked up at the Dark Lord then to me and back again before speaking.

"I do not know, he's just Pup to me, My Lord." The slight jealousy that had faded from Voldemort's aura was back full force and I had to hold back a chuckle._ He's quite possessive, isn't he?_

_I wonder how far I could push this before he would break?_

He then turned to Bellatrix who seemed to of nearly got herself back together. "To make this easier, and quicker, I'm just going to ask you to tell me who told you Bellatrix." Her eyes looked over to me, but unlike before, instead of anger and dislike, they were strangely filled with... Respect. With her eyes back on Voldemort she spoke.

"You sent me on a mission not too long ago My Lord. You sent me to his home to do the usual checks on the wards. As I was about finished I saw him in his room, I was about to apparate away in case I was seen but to my shock 'The Golden Boy' morphed into that of the Prince here..." He eyes flicked back to me again and her aura filled with slight worry and curiosity. "Although I am sure there were... marks all over him..." _How can she so quickly shift from not liking me to being worried about me? Then again she was in Azkaban for quite a while. I suppose I can understand that, I'd be quite a hypocrite otherwise._

"I didn't think to report it since I expected he was just messing about with glamor charms, but then when I saw him here, I just had to see if it was true. So I said anything that would make the Harry Potter I knew angry, even if I didn't mean it, just to make him slip up." A smirk was now on her lips as she obviously succeeded in her personal mission.

"What do you mean 'even if you didn't mean it'?"

"I never really wanted to kill my cousin. He was still family, even if he joined the light. If I really wanted to kill him, I would have used a much worse spell then something that would just blast him back a couple feet." My mind was flickering at a mile a minute trying to take in the information. The person I blamed for Sirius's death, and hated more than anything because of it, didn't even mean to kill him. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. It made his death even more pointless. I couldn't even get revenge for him anymore. His life was wasted. He didn't even live long before he was thrown wrongfully into Azkaban then he gets out for two years just to die like that. It was Dumbledore's fault. He could have gotten him out of Azkaban at anytime. He could have saved the both of us!

My thoughts started to slow and I could see I had at some point fallen to my knees and tears were falling down my cheeks. I looked around the room to see everyone had left. Everyone but Voldemort. He turned to me and his body changed back to Riddle once more. Before I knew what I was doing, I launched myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I buried my head into his chest. I felt him freeze.

I didn't really care if he was uncomfortable. I needed some form of comfort right now and something within me, maybe the horcrux or something else deep within me, was telling me that Tom was the one who I needed right now. I needed his comforting. Else I don't know what would happen.

"You better start hugging me back or I swear I will rip your arms off." With a sigh, his arms came around my slight form in a reluctant manner.

"Don't act like you don't want to, because your aura says a completely different thing." I looked up at his face and grinned at the narrowed eyes glaring down at me. I buried my head back into the folds of his robes, for once in my life i felt content and just... right. We remained that way for a while, our steady breaths and the sound of his heartbeat calming my mind. I moved back and stepped away from him. I wiped away any stray tears left and looked away.

"Thanks..." I didn't get much further before a hand on my chin brought my face back to Tom's.

"Your lips are still grey." I blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry what?" He conjured a mirror and gave it to me so I could see for myself. He was right. My lips had grey tint to them. _But why would..._

"You were like it when you 'woke' and I assumed it was just an effect of being dead for however long you were gone and the lack of circulation. Obviously I wrong. Did something happen? Did he activate any of your creature traits? I'm sure the Vampire or Changeling could do this to you." I thought back to my meeting with death and couldn't think of anything.

"No, he said that I wouldn't get any traits until my birthday and he didn't do..."_But he did. The kiss. That must be it._ I smirked up at The Dark Lord and couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Let's just call it Death's Kiss shall we?" I let out a small laugh before walking out the room in a brisk pace. I felt the aura I left behind change through emotions. It started with confusion and morphed into other things before it ended with jealousy and anger. I laughed again and made my way back to my room.

It had been quite a day.

* * *

><p>Right!First of all thanks to GinHanelle, Savy13 and for lovely reviews :) And thank you for all the great comments on my artwork for this fic :D<p>

Purple Pallbearer said: Wow DeathxHarry? That's something new and oddly apealing...

Answer: I had to add this because it really brightened up my day!

Melikalilly said: i love this story it is so good :) are the ywins going to stick with harry?

Answer: I believe this is something you guys will have to find out in the further chapters... Although, I have hinted that they were on Harry's side earlier.

Rabid Kitsune o.0 said: I was wondering one thing though- if you had him die many times then the original story line from J.K.R. really happened? Then he went back? Wouldn't that make everything the exact same as the first time if he didn't have his memories?

Answer: I don't really understand what you're saying but I think I might slightly get it. Harry might of been reborn all those times but his life would never be completely the same as he is always reborn in different situations. for example, in one life he might be born as a werewolf or a vampire or even born to a loving family meaning he grows up knowing love unlike other times where he might of been born to a hateful family.

Melikalilly: are the twins going to stick with harry?

Answer: Oh come on people! You will have to read and find out! They should be coming into the story pretty soon so you don't have to wait very long.

sousie: hehe can harry be shocked enough to blurt out that he was kissed that should be funny

Answer: Hmm you will have to wait and see but I will contemplate the possibility.

Yami Ookami: Is Harry going to finish Hogwarts or is he just going to stay by Toms side.

Answer: I'm not sure myself what's going to happen but I was planning to have him stay with Tom as he would hate to go back to his Golden boy mask.

Dewfrost314: Has Harry still got long hair? If he does will it go back to short? I really dont like boys/men with long hair. But this is your story. So do what you want. I was just interested to know.

Answer: Harry still has his long hair and I am planning to keep it that way as to me its what makes him unique in my story, you know along with everything else :P  
>Marble Meadow : Holy crap. Lol. I would love to see an artist draw your dark!Potter. This is<br>awesome.

Answer: I have drawn him myself! You can see some of my drawings here: www . axelsfavgirl . deviantart . com (Just remove the spaces) I should be uploading some more drawings soon aswell :)

CodyAHM: What happened to Remus? Will you let harry bring back seri, after all he is the master of death. Is he going to torment Peter and bella, for what they did to him(betraying his parents, killing seri.)another thing, i read Darkserpentcats review(we are all looking forward to new updates "Hint") Fin/Voldi/hary is a workable idea. greyback ia a alpha, so he probably gives to a harder time taking orders, if he was mated to harry, he would be very protective of him, so much so he would to as tam asked in order to keep harry (toms horcrux) safe from harm. see it the benefit?

Answer: To be honest all I can really say to most of that is that I'm afraid you're gonna have to read and find out! However I can answer on the Fenrir/Harry/Voldemort thing. I'm sorry to say that this will not be happening here, but maybe I could write a side story where this happens or if anyone reading would like to take a shot of writing it within my stories universe then please go ahead! Just tell me about it so I can have a read! :D

Q3APo: will harry get complimented about his look in front of voldemort? coz i want to see a jelaous voldemort. he...he... hope you won't kill remus.

Answer: Oh ho ho what an evil thing to do to! Hmm... I may have to add that in! Thank you!

mao-nii: why does tom wear glamors cause i dont think it would matter much even with all the "have to look imtimidating to death eaters looking human is weak" thing right he could be scary in human form without looking lile a snake ?

Answer: To be honest this is just my personal preference with Tom and I don't really know how to explain it. I like the fact that he has a persona that he uses for work and then another for his private life. I don't really know how to explain it, sorry!**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **I know, I know its been a long time. Over a year actually and I'm really sorry! I've been finding that while I havn't been able to stop drawing Prince Chaos I havn't been able to write it at all really but it seems that now I've managed to find myself again and actually have something for you guys!

**This is a very short chapter** and from now on unless some major things are happening I expect that they will all be like this, as it means I will be able to get more stuff out to you more often, and as I'm going to hopefully be in uni in September its probably the best format for me.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the feeling of someone watching me, just like the previous morning. I turned over to see a very smug Dark Lord sitting in a chair by my bed.<p>

"Are you going to make a habit of watching me as I sleep in the mornings?" I sat up and then I noticed the added weight around my wrists and neck.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Around my wrists were two identical bracelets, I brought a hand up to my neck to feel a thin strap of leather attached there. I jumped up, ignoring my current state of undress, and dashed into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and automatically my attention was drawn to the thin leather strap fixed around my neck. I brought a hand up to stroke the object, it was smooth and the light reflected of it in a mesmerising manor. I lifted my hair and moved it around to see the back of my neck. As I expected there was no clasp or anything so that I would be able to remove it.

Even though I knew I should have been royally pissed off with Tom for doing this, I couldn't help but love the look the small change in wardrobe made on me. I let out a groan and turned around to walk back into my room, only to turn and find Tom leaning against the doorway with a hard look on his face, anger and concern flowing through his aura.

Unable to come to any conclusion as to why he was mad at me I turned back to the mirror. Thats when I realised my glamours had dropped again in my sleep. He was now staring at the word carved into my back that I swore to myself that no one else would ever see. I usually kept layers upon layers of undetectable glamours wrapped and intertwined over the scar, there was no way they could have released in my sleep, they were woven especially so this could never happen.

I looked down and noticed the new additions to my wrists. _That must be it. That Bastard._ I looked back up to the reflection of Tom, fury in my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off quickly.

"I had no idea that the bands would do this." My eyes flickered around his aura looking for any hint of a lie, anything that would tell me that he was lying. Finding nothing I looked down at my hands that were now gripping the marble surface, my knuckles turning white. I released my grip and moved my hair back to where it covered the scar. I flicked my hand, trousers materialised onto my legs. I felt naked enough without having to actually be physically naked.

"I'm guessing '_He_' did that to you." The words were harsh and spat like the thought of such a thing disgusted him. And I knew it did, it disgusted even myself. My eyes flickered to meet Tom's before quickly moving back to my reflection, avoiding the burning rage in his eyes, that seemed to pierce my soul, by letting my eyes trace the new bruises adorning my ribs and chest after my death related experience.

"After third year Vernon decided he needed to give me a more... permanent reminder that I was nothing more than a worthless freak." I heard movement and looked up to see Tom's reflection walking up beside me, his arms crossed over his chest, a bitter look on his face.

"And why do you sound like you believe him?" Now I could tell that his anger flowing through him was partially directed at me. I returned my gaze to my reflection, my eyes scanning each scar. I wasn't sure if I looked away from him to remind myself how the scars got there or if I just couldn't face looking at the disappointment and anger flowing through his aura.

"I know I'm not worthless, I've always had a part to play. Whether it be as the Light's 'Golden Boy' or now as the Master of Death, but I have always been a freak." A hand shot out and grasped my face, harshly turning it towards Tom's own.

"You are no freak! Him, and his family are the freaks! You are a wizard, something to be revered, something more powerful than those pathetic muggles!" His voice was loud but controlled, his face mere inches away from my own.

"Thats just it though Tom. Even as a Wizard, I'm a freak! I'm only fifteen, my magics not even fully developed yet and look at all the things I can do! No other boy my age, or even older could dream of holding all the power I have. A power I didn't even ask for! How can I not see myself as a freak?" My breath raced and I could feel my heart pounding. I closed my eyes and moved my head out of Tom's grasp, lowering it towards the ground.

"I'm nothing but a freak."

"YOU ARE NOT A FREAK!" I jumped at the outburst and automaticly my arms came up above my head as protection. I felt hands softly grab my wrists and pull my arms down, holding my wrists gently between us.

"Harry." I opened my eyes that I didn't even realise I had closed and looked up. As soon as my eyes met crimson I couldn't escape his gaze.

"Just because you're powerful does not mean you are a freak. Just because we are powerful does not mean we are freaks." One of his hands rose to cup my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into his touch. The corners of his lips twitched up slightly but suddenly he moved back taking his hand away from my cheek and raising the one that held my wrist.

"The bands are a way for me to know where you are at all times and I will be informed if you are hurt. The leather of the bands have been woven with protection enchantments and many other spells that will hopefully keep you out of trouble." I looked at the band with a disgruntled look. "You only have yourself to blame, if you weren't so reckless there wouldn't be a need for them. But this one..." He slipped a finger underneath the band around my throat. "...is just a warning, don't do anything to make me collar you like a dog." He pulled his finger back the leather seemed to evaporate into black smoke before disappearing altogether.

"I guess I should be happy that this is all you're doing." I pulled my wrist out of Tom's hand and walked into my room, rubbing at my throat. I pulled a robe out of the wardrobe and put it on.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I turned to find Tom had changed his looks back to 'Voldemort' and was standing right behind me with his arms crossed.

"Well for one you could have kept with your threat to keep me locked up in a tower like some dim witted princess."

"I believe I said i was going to lock you in a room not a tower. If you so desperately want to be a princess though we can always name you Rapunzel." With a smirk Voldemort moved past my shocked form and towards the door to the hallway. "Now we are late enough for breakfast as it is, we better hurry up."

"Did... Did you just make a joke?!" A fading deep chuckle was my answer. With a quick wave of my hand my boots were on my feet and I was soon out the door, jogging to catch up with The dark Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note: <strong>I've updated my deviantart with more of my drawings of Harry and I'd love it if you guys wouldn't mind checking it out!

www . axelsfavgirl . deviantart . com


End file.
